


Поздравляем! Вы открыли романтическую концовку!

by Kenilvort



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Хара играет в игру, которая меняет всю его жизнь





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Джен, условный гет, условный слэш.  
> Обсценная лексика, ебанина, ООС, многочисленные оригинальные персонажи, условный гендерсвап, негуманное обращение с теорией вероятности, частичный преканон, этот фик может сделать вам больно и/или неприятно, пасхалки, триггеры, кинки и сквики  
> Все, что вы боялись узнать об отоме-играх

_теоретически Оксана_

_царица эльфов и зверей_

_ну а практически Оксана_

_Андрей_

_(с)_

 

  **I** **.** **Пролог**

Хара Казуя любил стратегии: полчаса создания экономики всегда выливались в кровавое месиво и тотальное истребление наций.

Хара Казуя любил рпг: так увлекательно одержать победу над многочисленным противником горсткой феечек.

Хара Казуя любил гонки: езда без правил делала победу слаще, а стычки с транспортной полицией выливались разве что в «Game over».

Но больше всего, больше любых прочих игр, Хара Казуя любил файтинги.

«Marvel vs Capcom Fate of two worlds», «UFС Undisputed», «Tekken», «Street fighter» – каждая из них означала битву не на жизнь, а на смерть, пусть даже после проигрыша в этой битве Хара откладывал джойстик и спокойно шел ужинать. Файтинги были синонимом безнаказанного насилия, боев без правил, торжества сильнейшего, и любовь к ним говорила о Харе куда больше, чем следовало. Когда-нибудь, обещал себе Хара, когда его герой на экране захватывал противника в германский суплекс, когда-нибудь я тоже…

Однако пока что ему было пятнадцать, и это «когда-нибудь» обещало наступить очень нескоро. Хара учился ждать – и тратил деньги на новые файтинги.

 

 

Зима третьего года выдалась самой спокойной за всю среднюю школу. Хара ушел из баскетбольного клуба в ноябре – готовиться к поступлению в старшую школу – и делил появившееся время между подготовительными занятиями и очень редким досугом. Подготовка шла неплохо, учителя были им довольны, родители тоже, и ближе к Рождеству Хара решил себя наградить.

Midway Games выпустили очередную часть «Mortal Combat», и Хара заранее пускал слюнки при мысли о новой линейке бойцов и мощных комбо-связках.

В ТРЦ он отправился в одиночку: друзья, Исаму и Минору, погрязли в тренировочных итоговых тестах, по которым им никак не удавалось набрать больше пятидесяти баллов. Впрочем, Хара всегда знал, кому в их компании достались мозги.

Вход в ТРЦ украшали бело-розовые шарики и такая же наружная реклама. Приближалось Рождество, пора любви и всего, что с ней связано. Харе до любви не было никакого дела – он хотел горячих крокетов, купить «Mortal Combat» и забуриться с ней к себе в комнату на все выходные.

Грубо оттолкнув девушку-Санта-Клауса, он вошел внутрь и едва не оглох от Карашими Мидори и «Silent Eve». Натянув шапку на уши, Хара двинулся вперед, проталкиваясь сквозь растяп, забывших о покупке рождественских подарков до последнего. Дорога до магазина видеоигр обещала быть долгой.

До нужных дверей Хара выбрался, изрядно поработав локтями. Он вывалился из толпы, ввалился внутрь и чуть не выдохнул от облегчения – бесконечные полки с боксами и никаких людей. Соблазн провести здесь остаток дня был огромным, но Хара решительно зашагал к полкам, возле которых возвышались ростовые фигуры Скорпиона и Саб-Зиро. Чем быстрее он купит свой файтинг, тем больше времени проведет за игрой.

Придирчиво выбрав самый блестящий бокс, Хара понес его на кассу. Служащий, нескладный прыщавый подросток, понимающе улыбнулся и попытался было завязать с ним беседу, но Хара облил его презрительным взглядом, взял свою покупку, завернутую в бумажный пакет, и покинул магазин.

Бросок в бесконечный поток покупателей требовал изрядной храбрости, и Хара на какое-то время завис у витрины, рассматривая винтажные игры. Вжавшись носом в стекло, он как раз изучал ретро-рисовку на боксах, когда на него кто-то налетел. Хара вжался в стекло, тут же подался назад и выронил пакет с игрой.

Только бы никто не наступил, мысленно взвыл он, только бы никто не наступил, а затем услышал робкое:

– Простите!

Перед ним стояла девчонка, кажется, его ровесница, в пушистой шапке и пальтишке со смешными помпонами. У девчонки были розовые губы, розовые щеки и огромные глаза. Она была какая-то беспомощно-хорошенькая, и Хара ее тут же возненавидел.

– Смотреть надо, куда несешься, – буркнул он, наклонился за своим пакетом и завис: пакетов было два. Одинаково коричневых, украшенных одним и тем же логотипом. Хара поколебался, протянул руку к правому…

Девчонка всхлипнула, схватила пакет, к которому тянулся Хара, и выпрямилась, саданув его головой в подбородок.

– Бвядь, – выдохнул Хара беспомощно. – Ты что твовишь, ковова?!

Девчонка прижала пакет с игрой к груди. В глазах у нее заблестели слезы, нижняя губа задрожала…

Вот же дурища, подумал Хара, но получилось сказать только:

– Дувиффа.

Все так же прижимая к груди пакет, девчонка попятилась, наткнулась на кого-то еще, слезливо извинилась и нырнула в толпу. Хара едва успел заметить, как ее пальто мелькнуло среди курток, а затем она бесследно исчезла.

Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, Хара подобрал свой пакет, потер саднящий подбородок и потащился домой.

 

 

Езда в наземке отняла у него больше часа, и все это время он предвкушал: «Mortal Combat» и выходные, выходные и «Mortal Combat».

Дома, выпутавшись из куртки и проглотив мисо-суп в ответ на мамино: «Казуя, ты такой бледный! Такой худенький!», Хара наконец закрылся у себя. Включив приставку, он достал бокс с игрой из пакета и вскинул вверх кулак.

– Да! Наконец-то «Mortal Com…» – Хара осекся, так и не закончив. Вместо бойцов в черном и знакомой эмблемы с драконом на него смотрела девчонка в сейлор-фуку. Позади нее темнели безликие мужские силуэты. Обвитая лентой надпись на боксе гласила: «Doki-doki Love!»

Несколько долгих секунд Хара с недоумением таращился на игру, а затем выругался так грязно, что если бы его услышали родители, то лишили бы карманных денег до конца старшей школы.

– Какого хрена? Нет, какого хрена?!

Хара сверлил обложку бокса таким взглядом, словно мог усилием воли превратить его в нужный. Как наяву он видел два лежащих рядом бумажных свертка, видел, как правый из них хватает тонкая девчоночья рука…

– Ну, только попадись мне, – буркнул Хара зло. – И я… и я…

Хара не знал, что «и я» – внутри клубилось что-то злое, черное и уродливое, что-то, названия чего он пока что не знал.

Перевернув бокс, Хара вчитался в аннотацию на обороте: «Волнующие любовные переживания! Уникальный игровой сюжет! Четыре нестандартные мишени! Погрузитесь в мир истинной любви с “Doki-doki Love!” – отоме-игрой, отринувшей все избитые штампы. Невероятная верибельность и персонажи, списанные с настоящих подростков! “Doki-doki Love!” – пусть ваше сердце бьется от любви!»

– Обратный гаремник, да ну нахуй, – Хара скривился и зашвырнул бокс в дальний угол полки. Выходные с игрой накрылись, и ему было обидно, тоскливо и очень-очень зло. Хара вздохнул и потянулся за учебником: если не удастся провести время в удовольствие, то он хотя бы проведет его с пользой.  

 

 

О несчастливо перепавшей ему отоме Хара вспомнил уже после Нового года. Осегацу растянулся до седьмого января, и у Хары выдались долгожданные выходные. К этому времени он совсем осоловел от учебы и хотел отвлечься на что-нибудь бессмысленное. Хара выгреб с полки с прочим хламом бокс с “Doki-doki Love!”, долго таращился на обложку, а затем криво улыбнулся: ну, почему бы и нет. Никто ведь не узнает.

Хара поставил игру и прощелкал ее до конца, выбирая случайные опции и надеясь наткнуться на спрятанную порно-сцену.

Игра закончилась через два часа, и Хара какое-то время с недоверием таращился на мерцавшие на экране строки:

_«Вы не смогли найти свою любовь – и встретили старость в компании восьми котов. Если бы вы были немного смелее… немного отчаяннее – или наоборот… Как знать, как знать. Увы, второго шанса в жизни нет. Надейтесь на перерождение»._

– Какого хрена?! – рявкнул Хара. Мир обратных гаремников, который он всегда считал миром розовых очков и сладкой ваты, вдруг оказался безжалостным и жестоким. Хара попытался понять, как слащавое оформление игры сочетается с одинокой старостью, не смог и, чертыхаясь, полез искать в интернете прохождение. Опция «смерть в окружении котов» смутно тревожила, и ему очень хотелось знать, что он сделал не так.

Часом позже Хара сдался и свернул свои поиски. Никаких упоминаний о «Doki-doki Love!» – тем более прохождения – в интернете не было. Мрачно покосившись на улыбающуюся с обложки дурочку, Хара скрипнул зубами и снова взялся за джойстик:

– Ну что ж, остается только метод проб и ошибок.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Линейка злого гения**

В игре у Хары были два хвостика и пышный бюст. Имя он ввел свое – пускай и не девичье.

Судя по обложке, кандидатов на его любовь в игре было четверо. С двумя из них Хара столкнулся при первом же прохождении и, не утруждая себя запоминанием имен,  окрестил их «гением» и «соней».

У гения были широкие брови и тонкие губы, он улыбался широко и неприятно – и только много позже Хара понял почему.

Начало игры было унылым: Хара вытерпел пробуждение, выбор не слишком интересного белья и тост на завтрак.

Знакомство с гением происходило уже на приветственной церемонии. Хара слушал его речь, переполненную клише вроде «весна юности» и «дорога в будущее начинается со старшей школы», и думал, что его Казуя достойна большего – с такими-то сиськами. Гений обещал быть очень правильным – и очень скучным мужем, и Хара даже задумался, что лучше: такой брак или все-таки восемь котов.

– Интересно, – хмыкнул он, когда пошли учебные будни, – здесь можно завести любовника?

Типаж вроде гения был Харе хорошо знаком – прилежно учись, прилично себя веди, периодически улыбайся – и к выпускной церемонии он предложит тебе вторую пуговицу от гакурана и обручальное кольцо.

Хара выполнил все условия – учебу, приличия и улыбки – и снова получил эпилог с восемью котами. Несмотря на беспроигрышный, казалось бы, вариант, ему не удалось открыть ни одной сцены с этим гребаным гением и взобраться по шкале чувств выше отметки «Вежливый интерес».

– Какого хрена? – ругнулся Хара, глядя на широкие брови своей неудавшейся любви. – Ты, гребаный задрот, хочешь сказать, я для тебя не хороша?

Хара попробовал улучшить готовку и прокачать ведение домашнего хозяйства. Он научился составлять икебаны, проводить чайную церемонию и даже вести счета, но злоебучий гений не обсуждал с ним ничего, кроме школьных заданий.

Что бы он ни искал в девушках, это явно не был не общепринятый список женских совершенств. Уже в который уже раз дойдя эпилога с котами, Хара зашипел и отложил джойстик.

Гений насупленно смотрел с экрана, словно попытки Хары завоевать его любовь бесконечно его бесили.

– Да ты… – Хара с раздражением посмотрел на него. – Думаешь, мне самому это нравится?!

Он шумно выдохнул: ладно. Ладно. Идеальная девушка гению не нужна, тогда, быть может, попробовать пойти от обратного?

Обратным была развязная вульгарная девица, не носившая белья и в совершенстве познавшая изнанку ночной жизни. Дойдя до этого места, Хара потянулся к обложке: рейтинг на ней по-прежнему был PG.

– Ну ладно, – вздохнул он.

Казуя Хары окунулась в купель сексуального порока и не вылезала из лав-отелей. Шкала чувств гения оставалась на отметке «Безразличие», и Хара проклял все живое.

– Что тебе опять не так?! – спросил он гневно у замершего на экране гения. – Между прочим, я пошел на все это ради тебя! Неблагодарный ублюдок. Секс со мной был бы лучшим в твоей жизни. Ты… ты…

Хара скрипнул зубами. На языке вертелось много слов, но он решил приберечь их до концовки. На этот раз ему удалось избегнуть котов – но не сказать, чтобы счастливо.

« _Вам не удалось найти свою любовь,_ – гласил текст в обрамлении алых шелков, – _и вы встретили старость среди воспоминаний о бурной молодости. Используя богатый любовный опыт, вы написали несколько доступных сексуальных пособий, долгое время возглавлявших топ литературы подобного толка. И пусть вы иногда жалеете о бесплодных школьных годах, зато у вас было по-настоящему много секса»._

Хара несколько раз перечитал написанное и решительно выключил приставку. Как девчонки вообще в это играют, подумал он, почему они вообще в это играют? Хара убил на «Doki-doki Love!» весь вечер, но не пережил ни одной позитивной эмоции.

 

 

Он не думал, что когда-нибудь еще вернется к игре, но через несколько дней снова включил приставку. Все это время во рту у него горчило от поражения, и Хара вновь и вновь прокручивал в голове свои ответы – нормальные, правильные ответы – и действия. На переменах он вполуха слушал девчонок, обсуждавших другие гаремники, и по-прежнему тонул в недоумении.

Тем вечером, убрав учебники, Хара снова окунулся во вселенную «Doki-doki Love!» Гений ждал его, такой же несговорчивый и неприступный, как раньше.

– Ты у меня еще попляшешь, – посулил Хара.

Бравада была пустой, и они оба это знали.

Хара пережил заставку с утром, раззевался на приветственной речи гения и взбодрился, только когда игра предложила ему выбрать клуб. Раньше он всегда выбирал что-то строго девчоночье и полезное, но теперь задумался. Помимо дисциплинарного комитета, гений играл в баскетбол – Хара получил эту крупицу информации случайно, после шести первых проигрышей.

Выберу спорт, решил он, возможно, это нас сблизит. Он щелкнул по кнопке «Спортивный клуб», и та развернулась в длинный список с целой кучей опций. Там был и баскетбол, и сердце Хары запело. Он нажал на «Баскетбольный клуб» и какое-то время таращился на всплывшие на экране варианты: «Стать менеджером» и «Стать игроком».

– Тупой выбор, – хмыкнул Хара. Он – разумеется – собирался стать игроком. Тогда они с гением смогли бы играть в одном зале и тренироваться на выходных. У них появились бы темы для разговора – Хара не понимал, почему не подумал об этом раньше. К тому же, бег и прыжки показали бы в выгодном свете его сиськи.

Хара решительно щелкнул по опции «Стать игроком» и приготовился вкусить выстраданную победу.

Час спустя он таращился в монитор, из последних сил уговаривая себя не бросать в тот ничего тяжелого: злоебучему гению опять удалось ускользнуть.

Участь баскетболистки в старшей школе оказалась незавидной. Хара изо всех сил пытался как-то сбалансировать учебу, изнурительные тренировки и уход за ногтями. С гением за все это время он не перемолвился и словом. Хара уже с начала стал подозревать недоброе, и потому концовка: _«Вам не удалось найти свою любовь, зато вы сумели обрести страсть на всю жизнь. Юность и старшая школа навсегда запомнятся вам запахом «Салонпаса» и размеренным стуком мяча. Возможно, в своей бесконечной подготовке к соревнованиям вы и упустили что-то важное, но такова судьба всех, кто стремится к победе. Быстрее, выше, сильнее! Вас ждут национальные соревнования, большой спорт и большой мир»_ – привела его в ярость, но не удивила.

Хара снова подтянул к себе бокс с игрой и попытался отыскать имена разработчиков: с ними явно было что-то не так. Кроме смазанного лого компании, на боксе не было ничего, и Хара вздохнул.

Вариант со «Стать игроком» казался ему беспроигрышным – и все-таки он проиграл. Хара представил бесконечные переменные в игре, представил победу, которая крылась за случайно выбранной опцией, и ему стало дурно.

– Менеджер, – ухватился он за соломинку. – Я попробую стать менеджером. И если это не сработает…

В этом месте Хара помрачнел: бросить игру он уже не мог. Это был поединок, противостояние между ним и гребаным гением, и Хара не собирался сдаваться.

 

 

Запустив игру сначала, он выбрал вариант «Менеджер баскетбольного клуба» и зажмурился. Секунды текли, с экрана по-прежнему звучала бодрая музыка.

Хара открыл глаза и уставился на экран: теперь на нем белели две опции «Мужской клуб» и «Женский клуб».

– Мужской? – прочитал Хара практически по слогам. – Мужской?! А что, так тоже можно?

Он победно выбросил вверх сжатый кулак и воскликнул:

– Да!

Откуда-то из глубины дома донеслось укоризненное мамино:

– Казуя, потише.

– Прости, ма-ам, – отозвался Хара. Его переполняло ликование. Он собирался стать менеджером мужского баскетбольного клуба и заставить этого злоебучего гения есть из своих рук.

Хара ощерился и нажал на нужную кнопку. Он не знал, чего ожидать: у них в команде тоже была девчонка-менеджер, но ее работа никогда не интересовала Хару. Менеджер – Яей – всегда казалась Харе маловажным придатком: это они, игроки, тренировались до седьмого пота, они выходили на площадку, они играли в матчах. Яей делала… что-то, главным образом выглядела так, словно вот-вот разревется. Уж я-то ни за что так не поступлю, пообещал себе Хара.

Не успел он нажать на кнопку, как на него свалилась корзина грязного белья. Какое-то время Хара таращился в экран, затем осторожно сказал:

– Ну, ладно. Все не так уж плохо.

Но все оказалось именно что плохо. Хара отсиживал нудные уроки, а затем спешил на тренировку, где стирал-стирал-стирал, штопал, бегал за бесконечными тейпами, готовил такие же бесконечные лимоны в меду, покупал «Покари» и многое-многое другое. Хуже всего были носки – кучи и кучи вонючих носков. Как будто этого было мало, каждый член клуба постоянно норовил заглянуть ему под юбку или в вырез блузки. Вытерпев три недели подобного ада, Хара выключил приставку и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

На следующий день он разыскал Яей, взял ее руки в свои и долго молчал. Яей краснела, дрожала и наконец, заикаясь, проговорила:

– Ха-ха-ха-ха… Хара-кун?!

Хара поцеловал ее в щеку, сказал:

– Никогда больше не становись менеджером. Все спортсмены – неблагодарные ублюдки, – и ушел.

Уже на следующей перемене по школе поползли возмутительные сплетни и, оставайся Хара в команде, ему бы наверняка досталось от товарищей, но Харе было все равно. Он сказал, что думал, сказал, что хотел.

После уроков в шкафчике для обуви Хара неожиданно нашел письмо. Оно было написано на розовой бумаге и состояло из короткой строчки: _«Я всегда готова быть твоим менеджером, Хара-кун. Яей»._

Хара несколько раз перечитал письмо, затем покачал головой и сунул его в карман. Все девчонки – дуры, подумал он.

 

 

Вечером Хара снова атаковал «Doki-doki Love!». Бесконечная стирка и носки никуда не делись, но теперь он все же иногда видел гения. Тот не вылезал с площадки и почти всегда показывался в компании криповатого семпая. Семпай носил очки, говорил на кансай-бене, и если разработчики сделают его одной из мишеней, подумал Хара, я просто суну диск в шредер.

Игровой, наполненный унижениями месяц спустя Хара наконец-то получил награду: ему открылась первая скрытая сцена с гением.

Был вечер, и остальные игроки уже разошлись. Хара сидел в каморке рядом с тренерской и штопал форму. Из спортзала доносились скрип кроссовок и стук мяча.

Хары отложил штопку и выглянул в приоткрытую дверь.

Гений тренировался. Волосы его разметались, зеленая футболка подчеркивал цвет глаз, тонкогубый рот кривился в улыбке. Наверное, играющим в «Doki-doki Love!» девочкам эта сцена должна была показаться красивой – но Харе она такой не показалась. Он смотрел на сменяющие друг друга статичные кадры и думал, до чего же странной выглядит эта тренировка. Хара попытался понять, что именно тренирует гений – чего вообще можно достичь таким образом – и не смог.

На экране медленно всплыли опции:

_«Окликнуть его»._

_«Продолжать смотреть»._

_«Незаметно уйти»_ , – и на этот раз выбор был очевиден. Хара должен был окликнуть гения, заговорить с ним, сблизиться. Должен был, но почему-то не мог заставить себя сделать этот единственно правильный шаг.

Он снова подумал о приемах, которые так упорно отрабатывал гений, – те выглядели так, словно… Хара сглотнул. Не может быть. Этого просто не может быть. Но гений ведь и вправду улучил момент, когда в спортзале никого не было, когда его никто не видел.

Хара кликнул на опцию «Незаметно уйти» и скрылся в глубине своей каморки. Ему нужно было подумать.

Он занимался этим несколько игровых дней, за стиркой и покупками, и почти убедил себя, что навоображал какой-то ерунды, когда во время тренировки гений столкнулся с одним из семпаев и порвал тому ахиллово сухожилие.

Это произошло очень быстро и – как все думали – случайно, но Хара знал: ни хрена. Вокруг пострадавшего сгрудилась взволнованная толпа, гений виновато заламывал руки – сам он отделался парой синяков и легким испугом.

Хара, как хороший менеджер, принес пузырь со льдом, позвал школьную медсестру и вызвал скорую. Пострадавшего семпая увезли в больницу, тренер и куратор отправились вместе с ним.

Гений громогласно корил себя, губы его кривились узкой, расстроенной скобкой. Баскетболисты, прежде обеспокоенные состоянием пострадавшего, наперебой кинулись его утешать. Хара отложил джойстик и пошел попить воды.

Короткая передышка вернула ему ясность ума, он вернулся и быстро прощелкал несколько следующих сцен. Расстроенный донельзя гений опять остался тренироваться допоздна: теперь, когда они лишились одного из ключевых игроков, команде должно было прийтись несладко, и гений собирался взять ответственность на себя.

Хара остался вместе с ним.

Он сидел на скамье, рядом с бутылками охлажденного «Покари суэтто», и наблюдал за тренировкой. Сегодня та была нормальной – дриблинг, обходы и броски. Гений торчал на площадке, пока не выдохся, затем зажал мяч под мышкой, подошел к Харе и плюхнулся рядом на скамью.

Хара подал ему бутылку «Покари», и на экране тут же появились варианты фраз для разговора. Хара выбрал тот, который вот уже целую вечность вертелся у него на языке.

– Я знаю, что ты сделал.

Гений отпил газировки, вытер лицо футболкой и с недоумением покосился на Хару:

– О чем ты, менеджер-тян?

– Я видела твои тренировки. Ты специально подстроил, чтобы семпай пострадал!

Гений повернулся к Харе, и с его лица словно бы спала маска. Оно стало хищным, в глазах появился опасный блеск. Губы растянулись в недоброй улыбке, и если бы с языка гения закапала слюна, его сходство с бешеным псом стало бы неприличным.

– Ты ничего не докажешь.

Какое-то время Хара неподвижно таращился в экран. Это же обратный гаремник, уже в который раз подумал он, мир сладкой ваты и розовых очков. Мир прекрасных принцев и слащавых икеменов. Почему персонаж, любовь которого я пытаюсь завоевать, вот это? До Хары вдруг дошло, что если девчонки играют в такие игры постоянно, то он многого о них не знает.

На экране мерцало несколько возможных ответов.

_«Как ты можешь так поступать?!»_

_«Тебе это с рук не сойдет!»_

_«Я не позволю тебе повторить это снова!»_

И еще один, последний, выбивающийся из общей колеи:

_«Я… тебя понимаю»._

Хара смотрел на экран долго, очень долго. Его противостояние с гением достигло пика и переродилось в противостояние с самим собой. Хара не знал, что в такой ситуации выбрала бы девчонка, но хорошо представлял, что выбрал бы порядочный человек – любой из первых трех вариантов. Хара был уверен: он притворялся порядочным всю свою жизнь.

Но здесь, сейчас, в пустой закрытой комнате, наедине с телевизором – и гением, который только что пытался сломать чью-то жизнь – Хара мог перестать притворяться.

Все в порядке, успокоил он себя, никто ведь не узнает.

– Я… тебя понимаю, – сказал он гению, и тот с недоверием посмотрел на него:

– Да неужели?

На экране снова появились варианты ответов.

_«Этим поступком ты причинил боль не семпаю, а себе»._

_«Мир жесток, и ты борешься с ним его же жестокостью»._

_«Это было справедливое возмездие: Наоки-семпай с друзьями превратили клуб в посмешище»._

_«Это было весело»._

Наоки-семпай со своими приятелями и вправду считали баскетбольный клуб своей песочницей – из-за них школа уже третий год не могла пройти отборочные – но Хара сильно сомневался, что гения интересует справедливость.

На ум опять пришли его опасно блестящие глаза и – нет, подумал Хара, с таким лицом возмездие не совершают.

Кроме возмездия были и другие ответы, но, положа руку на сердце, Хара знал, что ему хочется сказать. Ему, а не Казуе-тян из игры.

Хара снова вспомнил сладкую истому, накрывавшую его всякий раз, когда в файтинге противник превращался в фарш: он не врал, он действительно понимал гения. Понимал даже слишком хорошо.

– Это было весело, – выбрал Хара и не покривил душой.

Гений оценивающе уставился на Хару, хотя что он мог там увидеть: два хвостика, пышная юбочка и сиськи.

– Как ты сказала, тебя зовут? – хмыкнул гений. – Казуя-тян?

Отметка на шкале его чувств поднялась до «Интереса».

 

 

Переживаний для одного вечера Харе хватило с избытком, и к игре он вернулся только назавтра. Хара ожидал, что после признаний и откровенного разговора их с гением отношения станут развиваться как по маслу, но этого не случилось.

– Какого хрена?! – Хара с неприязнью уставился в экран. Других сцен с гением открыть не удалось. Калечить тот тоже больше никого не калечил, и новых тем для разговора с ним у Хары не было.

По вечерам гений все так же задерживался в зале, отрабатывал игровые приемы и бросал на Хару выжидающие взгляды. Хара не понимал, чего от него хотят.

Отметка чувств все еще была на «Интересе», но Хара, привыкший ожидать от разработчиков подлости, опасался, что еще немного – и она опять скатится до «Безразличия». Отчаявшись, Хара отложил игру и погрузился в учебу.

Осознание пришло к нему несколько дней спустя, когда на обеденной перемене он лежал на парте, жевал пластиковую соломинку и слушал, как одноклассницы дают любовные советы своей подруге. Та пыталась привлечь внимание семпая и отчаянно трусила.

– Ты должна быть увереннее в себе, – наперебой советовали ей, – расспроси его об увлечениях! Раздели с ним его интересы!

«Раздели интересы», – подумал Хара, а затем в его голове словно бы включили лампу-вспышку. Какой бы странной ни была «Doki-doki Love!», она все равно оставалась отоме-игрой и подчинялась определенным законам. Все это время гений ждал, что Хара разделит с ним его интересы – но интересовал его отнюдь не баскетбол.

Гений ожидал, что Хара тоже примется безнаказанно калечить людей.

 

 

Что я могу, думал Хара, когда первый шок прошел, что я могу? Я ведь даже не игрок, простой менеджер, девчонка.

Но гений ждал его, гений верил, что Хара слеплен из того же теста, что Хара будет его достоин.

Уроки пролетели для Хары в туманном мареве. Он пришел домой, поставил в угол ботинки, аккуратно повесил пальто. Секунды текли вязко, и каждая наполняла его нетерпением, решимостью – и идеями.

Завернув на кухню за стаканом воды, Хара поднялся к себе, поставил школьную сумку у стола и включил приставку.

Началась все та же игровая рутина – поход по магазинам, медпункт, уборка, стирка. Хара внимательно смотрел на экран, холодными глазами отслеживая мельчайшие детали.

В отличие от гения, он не был игроком, не был даже парнем, но у него была своя сила. Сила слабого, сила незаметно превращать жизнь в ад, играя на мелочах.

Когда игровой день закончился, Хара понял, что следует делать.

 

 

Со стороны все выглядело как всегда – никто, ни один случайный наблюдатель не смог бы к нему придраться, не смог бы его уличить.

Хара отсидел уроки и отправился в супермаркет за покупками для баскетбольного клуба. Его опять ждала гора грязного рваного белья.

Хара прошел к стеллажу со средствами для стирки и уставился на полки. В самом низу стояли пакеты с агрессивным средством, вызывающим раздражение кожи. Раньше Хара считал, что это просто тест, проверка на внимательность, что если он постирает форму этим порошком, то провалится как менеджер.

Сейчас он собирался купить именно его.

Вернувшись в школу, Хара постирал всю сменную одежду игроков – за исключением вещей гения – и спрятал пачку от порошка в сумке, собираясь выбросить ее по дороге домой.

В конце тренировки, когда члены клуба вовсю расчесывали злую красную сыпь, Хара встретился глазами с гением и улыбнулся.

Много позже, после того, как членов клуба госпитализировали и накачали антигистаминными, гений поджидал Хару у выхода из больницы.

– Казуя-тян, – сказал он с улыбкой и протянул Харе банку горячего кофе, – могу я пригласить тебя на свидание?

Отметка на шкале его чувств достигла сектора «Симпатия». Хара принял кофе и ответил:

– Разумеется.

 

 

Хара собирался надеть на свидание что-нибудь сексуальное, но у него были только вещи из категории «мило». Особо расстраиваться он не стал, подозревая, что гения заводят отнюдь не сиськи, а испорченность.

Будущее свидание вызывало у Хары опасения и легкий интерес. Девчонку можно было повести в парк, кафе, ТРЦ или кино – это знали все. Но что предпримет гений, предсказать было трудно. Как бы все потом ни обернулось, Хара решил вести себя невозмутимо – и выглядеть хорошо. Именно этого он ждал бы от подружки.

К счастью для Хары, разработчики решили особо не мудрствовать: гений и вправду потащил Хару в парк. Они гуляли среди фигурно подстриженных кустов и кормили голубей.

«Отравленным хлебом?» – хотел было спросить Хара, но игра такой опции не предусматривала.

Они немного поболтали. Гений вскользь упомянул о лежащих в больнице товарищах по клубу. В глазах его горел мечтательный огонек.

Хара отложил джойстик и посмотрелся в зеркало. Его глаза горели точно так же.

К концу свидания сектор «Симпатия» был заполнен лишь наполовину, и Хара понял, что ему придется сделать что-нибудь еще.

 

 

Приступить к выполнению нового плана Хара сумел только после того, как баскетболисты оправились от аллергии и вновь вернулись к тренировкам. Гений опять бросал на Хару выжидающие взгляды, и Хара не собирался его разочаровывать.

На этот раз ему даже не понадобилось никуда идти – все было под рукой. Хара заглянул в медпункт, взял пачку пластырей, антисептик и несколько пакетиков слабительного. Слабительное он подмешал в лимоны с медом и с улыбкой смотрел, как баскетболисты таскают из контейнера прозрачные желтые ломтики.

Когда к лимонам потянулся гений, Хара захлопнул крышку и сказал:

– Тебе этого не хочется.

Глаза гений удивленно расширились, он кивнул и отошел.

Хара принес себе с кухни молока и печенья. Череду кадров, на которых члены клуба хватались за живот, он просмотрел с чувством глубокого удовлетворения.

Хара снова отправился в больницу вместе с куратором и тренером, и потом у выхода его снова ждал гений.

– Скажи, Казуя-тян, – произнес гений, и его чувства на шкале достигли отметки «Обожание», – ты свободна в эти выходные?

 

 

На этот раз они пошли в кино. Гений подвел Хару к длинному ряду афиш и предложил выбрать фильм. Опции расчертили экран длинными белыми полосками, и Хара понял, что это еще один тест. На первый взгляд малозначительный, хотя может быть и решающий: разработчики ничего не пускали на самотек.

Хара внимательно изучил список – здесь были романтическая мелодрама, боевик, детектив, слэшер, легкая эротика, экшн и даже анимация от Гибли. Какие-то названия были ему знакомы, какие-то нет, но не приходилось сомневаться, что все это – реально существующие фильмы.

Хара достал телефон и принялся гуглить анонсы. В конце, взвесив все «за» и «против», Хара сказал:

– «Одиннадцать друзей Оушена».

– И почему же? – спросил гений.

На экране снова появились варианты ответа, и Хара издал ликующий вопль, когда прочитал среди них:

– Потому что имея план и надежную команду, можно получить желаемое и выйти сухим из воды.

Гений наградил Хару плотоядной улыбкой.

Сектор «Обожание» на шкале его чувств заполнился на три четверти.

 

 

«Doki-doki Love!» познакомила Хару со вседозволенностью и безнаказанностью. Те были сладкими – слаще всего, что Хара когда-либо чувствовал – и он хотел испытать их в реальной жизни.

Надежной команды у него не было, зато был план – простой, легкий в исполнении и рассчитанный на одного.

В родном баскетбольном клубе Хару не то что забыли, скорее не ждали – приближалась сдача вступительных в старшую школу. Хара собирался поступать в Кирисаки Дайичи, неоднократно об этом говорил, поэтому его появление в зале бывшие одноклубники встретили с удивлением.

– Разве тебе не нужно готовиться, семпай?

Хара улыбался и отговаривался, что совсем заучился и решил сделать небольшую передышку и побыть с любимыми кохаями. На место Яей куратор нашел девчонку-второгодку по имени Канна, которая при виде Хары отчаянно краснела и заикалась. Казуя Хары была куда лучше – и как менеджер, и как девчонка.

Несколько первых дней Хара ничего не предпринимал – просто приходил, общался с кохаями, помогал с растяжкой и отработкой основ. Сидел на лавке рядом с куратором, ходил с Канной-тян за покупками. Вскоре к нему снова привыкли и перестали постоянно искать глазами. Тогда-то Хара и привел свой план в исполнение.

Слабительное он купил в аптеке и развел дома медовым раствором. Оставались сущие пустяки – вылить полученную смесь в контейнер с лимонными дольками, плотно закрыть крышку и хорошо встряхнуть.

Контейнер по просьбе Канны Хара отнес на скамью и с благостной улыбкой смотрел, как кохаи лакомятся лимонами.

Первые жертвы появились через час. Игроки бросали матч на середине и, хватаясь за животы, покидали площадку. Выходка Хары выкосила половину клуба. Кто-то мучился больше, кто-то – меньше. Все было как в «Doki-doki Love!» – только лучше.

Хара сбегал за школьной медсестрой, затем по ее просьбе отправился в аптеку – докупать лекарства. Обеспокоенное руководство школы начало проверку школьной столовой. Нескольких человек забрали в больницу для наблюдения.

Хара с обеспокоенным видом толкался среди уцелевших – и ликовал, ликовал: удалось! Все получилось именно так, как он хотел!

Пару дней он еще заглядывал в клуб, справляясь о здоровье пострадавших, затем сослался на подготовку к экзаменам и перестал приходить.

Цель была достигнута, и больше делать в клубе Харе было нечего.

 

 

В игре у Хары образовалось затишье. Новых скрытых сцен с гением не было, чувства его лишь самую малость не дотягивали до отметки «Любовь», и Хара тщился придумать новую злую выходку.

Как оказалось, в этом не было нужды.

В начале игровой осени их баскетбольная команда прошла в следующий тур Межшкольных и должна была играть в матче. Хара снова приготовил лимоны в меду – на этот раз нормальные – и приготовился болеть.

Он просидел на скамье две первых четверти, не отводя глаз от площадки. Матч свелся к противостоянию между гением и одним из игроков соперника. Игрок был большим, с огромными руками, и успевал отменить бросок за секунду до того, как мяч попадал в корзину.

«Право отсрочки, – шептались на трибунах, – некоронованные генералы», – и в памяти у Хары что-то зашевелилось и тут же пропало.

Что-то должно случиться, думал он, глядя, как скалится на противника гений, просто не может не случиться.

Из динамиков лился энергичный бит, какой обычно ассоциируется со спортом и честным противостоянием, но Хара предпочел бы нарастающее крещендо или глухой стук тайко. Что-то, что могло бы его подготовить, что-то, что предвещало бы скорый пиздец.

Гений столкнулся со своим большеруким противником как раз во время рефрена – Хара уже видел подобную сцену, только тогда под кольцом стоял их с гением семпай. Раздался отвратительный хруст. Хара сжал джойстик и подался вперед.

Некоронованный генерал противника лежал на полу, стиснув зубы, и его огромные ладони практически закрывали колено.

Он это сделал, подумал Хара отстраненно, гребаный гений это сделал. Быстро промелькнула череда статичных кадров, пострадавшего игрока унесли, и матч возобновился.

Гений играл спустя рукава, и Хара слышал доносившийся с трибун шепот: «Как он переживает!» и «Бедняжка!». Лицо гения закрывали упавшие волосы, он еле-еле волочил ноги, но Хара подозревал, что его просто растащило – от того, что все эти люди смотрят на него, но за руку так никто и не поймал.

После матча Хара ждал гения у раздевалки. Тот выходил одним из последних, выпросив у куратора разрешение вернуться домой в одиночку. Хара вызвался его проводить, и какое-то время они молча шли по улице.

Красочные картинки показывали не успевшую разгуляться осень, редкие желтые листья и столики уличного кафе. Где-то за кадром пострадавший баскетболист навсегда прощался со спортивной карьерой.

Хара тяжело сглотнул.

Они с гением взяли кофе и свернули в парк.

– Как думаешь, что будет с этим игроком? – спросил гений, и в его глазах блестело возбуждение.

Перед Харой снова всплыли варианты ответов – и выбирать следовало очень осторожно.

_«Это была случайность»._

_«Не думаю, что кто-нибудь что-нибудь понял»._

_«Ты чудовище»._

_«Мы пошлем ему открытку с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления. Хотя он все равно не выздоровеет»._

Хара уже почти нажал на третью опцию: гений был монстром, ужасным монстром, который наконец-таки сорвался с поводка – затем пожал плечами и выбрал вариант с открыткой.

Он не был готов к тому, что произошло потом.

Гений сгреб его в охапку и поцеловал.

– Ты создана для меня, Казуя-тян, – шепнул он, и его чувства ринулись вверх и затопили сектор «Любовь» до краев.

Хара вдруг с ясностью понял, каким будет топливо их любви, их будущей совместной жизни – бесконечные увертки и поломанные жизни. Он пожал плечами: его это устраивало.

На экране опять всплыли варианты ответа, и Хара нажал на кнопку с «Я тебя не разочарую».

Интересно, подумал он, что подтолкнет гения к сексу?

Осенний парк сменила концовка – на этот раз долгожданная, счастливая.

 _«Поздравляем!_ – прочел Хара. – _Каждой твари по паре, и вы нашли себе достойного избранника. Ваше счастье замешано на чужих страданиях и боли, но это не делает его меньше. Такие как вы всегда выходят сухими из воды, так что вас ждет безоблачное будущее и личная империя зла»._

Какое-то время он бессмысленно таращился в экран, затем кадр с концовкой сменили бегущие титры.

Хара отложил джойстик. И это все, подумал он с недоверием, это и вправду все?

Он вынул диск с игрой, выключил приставку. Все возвращалось на круги своя, и его ждали учебники и подготовка к вступительным. Ждала настоящая жизнь.

Хара продержался несколько дней, а потом сдался и снова отыскал на полке бокс с игрой. Та подарила ему массу новых, волнующих ощущений, изменила его – и Харе нравилось это новое «я». Он не хотел его отпускать – не теперь – а потому снова включил приставку и снова ввел имя героини «Казуя».

Из четырех кандидатов на любовь он сумел заполучить всего одного – и Хара млел при мысли о том, что подарят ему новые, непройденные ветки.


	3. Chapter 3

**III** **. Линейка пофигиста-сони**

Новое игровое утро в жизни Казуи наполнило Хару предвкушением чего-то волшебного. Он собрал волосы в хвостики, повязал ленты, поправил форменный бант и спустился к завтраку.

Мама долго ахала над тем, как выросла ее дочь, затем сунула Харе бенто, завернутое в платок, и проводила до двери. Хара махнул на прощанье и заторопился к станции наземки.

В город пришла весна, густо цвела сакура, и ее розовые лепестки кружились в воздухе и путались у Хары в волосах. Юбка вилась вокруг его бедер, ноги в плотных черных чулках притягивали восхищенные взгляды.

Хара покачивал бедрами, придерживая школьную сумку. Он был молод, был красив – и высматривал в толпе школьников новую жертву.

Вместе с другими учениками Хара прошел в актовый зал и сел на свободное место. После торжественных речей дирекции трибуну занял гений. Хара смотрел на его широкие брови, на тонкий кривящийся рот, и улыбался словно старому знакомому.

Это была прочитанная книга, страница – первая и такая сладкая, но, тем не менее, перевернутая. Хара с чистой совестью отвернулся от сцены и принялся осматривать зал. В самой первой игре он сталкивался с еще одной мишенью и теперь смотрел, как она тихо сопит на плече у соседа.

Мишенью был тощий и очень длинный парень с нечесаными волосами, закрывающими глаза. У него были длинные ноги и длинные руки, школьная форма смотрелась на нем, как брендовый костюм на управляющем топ-класса. Он спал, приоткрыв рот, и Хара смотрел на него и пытался вспомнить, что о нем знает.

В первой игре они столкнулись на крыше, где этот соня – его имени Хара так и не вспомнил – тоже спал. Хара тогда даже не попытался его расшевелить, и поговорить они не смогли.

На этот раз все будет по-другому, пообещал себе Хара. Гений на сцене закончил свою речь, ввернув под конец особо цветистый пассаж, Хара вяло похлопал, и все начали расходиться. При известной ловкости Хара мог бы попасть в один класс с соней, поэтому, полюбовавшись на опции выбора – от одного до одиннадцати – Хара выбрал «один» и отправился на уроки.

Ему не повезло: в классе оказалась куча безликих персонажей второго плана, гений – и никакого сони. Хара чертыхнулся и отправился переигрывать выбор. Он уже примерно представлял себе динамику отоме-игр и ни за что не стал бы пренебрегать таким подспорьем, как учеба в одном классе.

В классе «два» сони не было, в классах «три», «четыре» и «пять» тоже. Хара считерил и выбрал сразу «одиннадцать», но сони не оказалось и там. Скрипнув зубами, он перебрал все опции одна за другой, но гребаного сони по-прежнему не было.

Какого хрена, подумал Хара, это баг? Это должен быть баг.

Можно было плюнуть на эту ветку прямо здесь и сейчас – но Хара решил положиться на волю случая и выбрал класс «один». Кислое лицо гения, сидящего за первой партой, немного его успокоило, Хара сел на свободное место и приготовился скучать.

На игровых уроках давались названия учебных тем, Хара проматывал их, не читая. Еле дождавшись обеда, он сгреб свое бенто и отправился на крышу. Соня был уже там – лежал, опираясь о заграждение и расстегнув для удобства блейзер.

Какого хрена, хотел было рявкнуть Хара, я тебя по всей школе ищу!

Он сдержался, подошел и уселся рядом, чинно расправив юбку. Соня завозился и открыл один глаз.

На экране тут же возникли варианты реплик:

_«Привет! Я Хара Казуя, а ты?»_

_«Не думала здесь кого-нибудь застать. Где твой обед?»_

_«Можно, я тут сяду?»_

_«Знаешь, а ты выглядишь милым, когда спишь»._

Хара решил пойти ва-банк и выбрал последнюю опцию: это станет прекрасным началом прекрасных отношений.

– А ты выглядишь полной дурой, когда открываешь рот, – зевнул соня.

Хара во все глаза уставился на него: какого хрена?! Этот засранец действительно только что…

Варианты ответа на экране остались теми же – исчез лишь выбранный Харой последний.

– Он назвал меня дурой! – Хара со злостью уставился на экран. – И после этого я должен говорить ему: «Привет!»? Да ну нахрен.

Он отложил джойстик и пошел на кухню. Выпил сока, немного поболтал с младшим братом. Наверху ждал соня, бесивший Хару до белых глаз.

Через какое-то время он плюнул и все-таки вернулся к себе. На экране по-прежнему мерцали варианты ответа.

Ладно, решил Хара, проглотил на время свою гордость и выбрал _«Привет! Я Хара Казуя, а ты?»_

– А я не собираюсь представляться первой попавшейся дуре.

Хара отшвырнул джойстик.

Какого хрена, билось у него в мозгу, какого хрена, в самом деле? Я не сказал ничего глупого, я этого не заслужил, я… Взгляд Хары упал на бурно вздымающуюся грудь Казуи, и Хара прикусил губу: ну разумеется. Он был девчонкой, у него была большая грудь, и это автоматически делало его дурой. Соня просто озвучил мнение большинства парней.

Хара выключил приставку: ему нужно было это переварить. Той ночью он долго ворочался в постели, пытаясь вспомнить свое взаимодействие с девчонками, и приходил к неутешительному выводу, что и сам частенько позволял себе мысли «сиськи = дура».

Но я ведь не такой, думал Хара возмущенно, моя Казуя не такая!

Нюансы этой новой ветки разверзлись перед ним, словно бездна: весь сюжет Харе придется раз за разом что-то доказывать, и он был совсем не уверен, что ему этого хочется. Он все никак не мог понять, какое удовольствие можно от этого получить.

Следующие несколько дней он не прикасался к приставке и лишь корпел над учебниками. В школе он начал чаще болтать с девчонками, чаще их слушать – и результаты его удивили. У девчонок были свои увлечения, свои тревоги и заботы. Логика, которую называли женской, оставалась все той же логикой, хоть и порой причудливой. За вывертами, на первый взгляд лишенными всякого смысла, стояли эмоции, неуверенность в себе и желание почувствовать поддержку. Хара подозревал, что увидел только вершину айсберга, но даже это позволило понять истину, которая до этого от него ускользала: девчонки такие же люди. Женщины другие, но ничуть не хуже мужчин.

Поначалу одноклассницы сторонились Хары, но потом, заметив его искренний интерес, стали включать его в свой кружок. По школе снова поползли сплетни. Согласно одним Хара был геем, согласно другим завел себе гарем. Хара не обращал внимания ни на насмешки, ни на завистливые шепотки.

– Мам, скажи, тебе не тяжело быть женщиной? – спросил он как-то, оставшись с ней после ужина на кухне и вызвавшись вытереть посуду.

Мама едва не выронила тарелку:

– С чего вдруг такие вопросы, Казу-тян?

– Я просто… – Хара взял тарелку и начал тщательно ее вытирать. Что он мог сказать? Что вообще можно было сказать в такой ситуации? Я вдруг понял, что быть девчонкой тяжело. Проблемы начинаются уже с детства, и меньше их не становится. Но Хара смотрел на маму, красивую женщину, хорошую жену и мать, успешную бизнес-леди, и думал, что если скажет это вслух, то обесценит все, чего она добилась. – Я просто хочу понять, – сказал он наконец.

Мама улыбнулась и взъерошила его волосы:

– Такие вопросы не возникают просто так. Но так и быть, я отвечу. Тяжело быть человеком, Казу-тян.

Хара нахмурился: он хотел узнать совсем не это.

– Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, – покачала головой мама. – В пятнадцать это слишком сложно. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты всегда можешь со мной поговорить. Обо всем.

– Спасибо, – Хара потянулся к ней и неловко клюнул в щеку.

Он так и не получил ответов на свои вопросы, но теперь готов был вернуться к «Doki-doki Love!».

Соня ждал его все там же, на крыше. Перед Харой снова замерцали варианты ответов, и, прочитав их, он лишь хмыкнул:

_«Я не дура!»_

_«Сам дурак!»_

_«Почему ты так меня называешь?!»_

_«Я – не дура и могу это доказать»._

Первые два ответа были слишком детскими, третий казался не намного лучше, и Хара выбрал последний: поступки всегда говорили больше слов.

Соня сощурился и скептически уставился на него. Хара выпятил подбородок и расправил плечи.

Груди его задорно подпрыгнули.

Соня презрительно скривился.

Гребаный фансервис, ругнулся Хара мысленно.

– Ну ладно, – ухмыльнулся соня. – Доказывай. Линейное дифференциальное уравнение первого порядка xy′+x2+xy−y=0. Найди мне общее решение.

Хара вытаращился на экран: какого хрена? Даже нет, какого хуя?! Это же отоме-игра, мир сладкой ваты и розовых очков (он почему-то никак не мог расстаться с этим заблуждением). Причем тут матан?! Да еще и такой?!

На смену кадра с соней пришли варианты ответа – десять разных математических выражений, смысла которых Хара совершенно не понимал. О том, чтобы выбрать правильное, не могло быть и речи.

– Ну ладно, – буркнул он, щелкнул на первой опции и уставился на экран.

– Ду-ура, – протянул соня обидно.

– Ах ты сучок, – выдохнул Хара. – Ну ничего, посмотрим, чья возьмет.

На то, чтобы перебрать все варианты, у него ушло больше получаса. После каждой выбранной опции соня издевательски щурился, говорил свое: «Дуу-ура», и Хара едва не стирал зубы в порошок.

На этот раз он проявил куда больше терпения и по порядку прощелкал все до самого конца, но результат его не порадовал.

– Какого хрена?! – рявкнул Хара, когда соня опять назвал его дурой. Это был баг, это наверняка должен был быть баг!

Хара снова скрипнул зубами, взял блокнот и записал в нем гребаное линейное дифференциальное уравнение первого порядка, затем со злостью выключил приставку и потянулся за решебником по математике.

Над уравнением он промучился несколько дней, но решить не сумел. В учебниках для средней школы ничего подобного не было, а попытки гуглить завели Хару в математические дебри, где знакомыми были только буквы «х» и «у».

Отоме побеждала его, гребаный соня побеждал его, но Хара не собирался сдаваться.

– Ивао, – подошел он как-то вечером к брату, – ты не мог бы мне помочь?.. – Хара неловко показал Ивао свои исчерканные заметки.

– Что-то из решебника не получается? – ухмыльнулся Ивао. – Сейчас старший братик тебе помо… Где ты взял эту хрень? Это же не средняя школа. И даже не старшая.

– Но ты сможешь это решить?

– А зачем тебе?

– Ну… – Хара замялся. – Очень нужно.

– Для девчонки, что ли? – понимающе протянул Ивао. – Не знал, что тебе нравятся заучки. Ну ладно, давай попробуем.

Он придвинул к себе лист с уравнением, какое-то время поизучал его, затем включил ноутбук и вбил в адресную строчку «www.google.co.jp».

Ивао пытался решить уравнение целый вечер. Все это время Хара послушно носил ему воду, чай, сок, онигири на перекусить и старался не лезть под руку.

– Знаешь что, младший братик, – глубокой ночью Ивао откинулся на спинку стула и устало помассировал шею, – я пас. Может, попроси родителей нанять тебе репетитора? Заодно и математику подтянешь.

Хара на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Это был пиздец. Это был выход.

В конце концов, переборов смущение, он действительно отправился к родителям и упросил кого-нибудь ему нанять.

Найденный отцом репетитор появился уже через два дня и оказался студентом физико-математического факультета по имени Кацураги Кэйташо. Щуплый, в мешковатом свитере, он напомнил Харе фрика-заучку, над которым издевается вся школа.

– Что ты хотел бы подтянуть? – спросил Кацураги, поправляя очки и листая учебник Хары по математике.

– Линейные дифференциальные уравнения первого порядка, пожалуйста, – сказал Хара, сверясь с бумажкой.

Брови Кацураги поползли вверх.

– Я не совсем уверен, что это то, что тебе нужно. К примеру…

– Кацураги-сан, – сказал Хара нагло, – я прекрасно знаю, что мне нужно. Линейные дифференциальные уравнения первого порядка, пожалуйста.

Кацураги пожевал губу:

– Как пожелаешь.

Пару недель Хара под руководством Кацураги знакомился с производными и интегралами, а затем наконец приступил к дифурам. Все это время он не притрагивался к «Doki-doki Love!», собираясь вернуться к игре, только когда сможет говорить с соней на равных.

Решить его задание Хара смог только под конец января. Тем же вечером он включил приставку, долго изучал список ответов, после чего грязно выругался: правильного среди них не было.

– Какого хрена?! – бесновался Хара. – Нет, какого хрена?!

Будь на боксе электронный адрес разработчиков, Хара тут же кинулся бы строчить им протест. Это была чистой воды дискриминация! Он изначально был лишен возможности отстоять свое достоинство и ответить на вопрос.

Ненавидя все живое, Хара выбрал случайный ответ и выслушал от сони обидное «Ду-ура».

– Я не дура, – огрызнулся Хара. Теперь ему было плевать, насколько по-детски это звучит.

– Ну хорошо, – хмыкнул соня. – Я дам тебе еще один шанс. Разложи в ряд Тейлора функцию у(х) = х2 \+ 4х в точке х0=2.

По следующему клику экран заполнили варианты ответа.

Какое-то время Хара таращился на них, затем опять придвинул к себе блокнот.

– Я знаю, что еще пожалею об этом, – пробормотал он и принялся вызванивать Кацураги с просьбой скорректировать план следующего урока.

Шанс с рядом Тейлора Хара тоже безнадежно профукал.

Потом было преобразование Фурье и лемма Больцано-Вейерштрасса. Хара зубрил математику как никогда до этого не зубрил. По предварительному итоговому тесту он набрал идеальных сто баллов, но соня продолжал звать его дурой. Чувства сони продолжали оставаться на отметке «Безразличие», и каждый раз, глядя на пустую шкалу любви, Хара исходил на дерьмо.

Я хочу увидеть этих разработчиков, думал он, остервенело нажимая кнопки и переживая очередное унижение, я хочу увидеть этих гребаных разработчиков. Но вместо разработчиков у него было лишь смазанное лого, призвать которое к ответу Хара не мог.

Харе требовалось вдохновение, требовался новый план, а потому, дождавшись очередного обеденного перерыва, он плюнул на соню и отправился туда, куда ходил, когда его что-то тревожило: в библиотеку.

Та была заставлена стеллажами с книгами, и Хара практически чувствовал, как с экрана в комнату изливается запах типографской краски. Отмахнувшись от дежурного, пустоголазого парня с умеренно красивым лицом, Хара отправился бродить между стеллажами и разглядывать обложки.

Практически тут же на экране всплыли опции:

_Выбрать почитать:_

_Седзе-мангу Юмено-сэнсей «Давайте влюбляться»._

_Новый выпуск «Popteen»._

_Лайт-новеллу «Я, она и собака»._

_Не брать ничего._

Хара с легким сердцем выбрал последнюю опцию и продолжил свое путешествие среди книжных полок. Снова и снова ему предлагались на выбор новые книги, журналы и манга, и снова и снова он их отклонял – Хара предпочитал другое чтиво, и его Казуя тоже. Уже в самом конце, у последнего стеллажа, он наконец-то выбрал себе «Сердце» Нацумэ Сосэки, знакомый темный томик, многократное переиздание.

Хара отметился у конторки дежурного и отправился на крышу. Там, впервые за все время, он, не заговаривая с соней, сел, открыл коробку с бенто и достал книгу. Слова, любимые и хорошо знакомые, чернели на странице:

_«Я всегда называл его учителем. Поэтому и здесь буду называть его только „учитель“ и не открою его настоящего имени. И вовсе не потому, чтобы я боялся света; скорее просто по той причине, что так для меня естественнее»._

Если бы Хара мог, он бы читал «Сердце» и дальше – за последнее время это была первая положительная эмоция от игры. Однако после нескольких абзацев и статичных кадров обеденная перемена закончилась, и Хара снова отправился на уроки. Он все еще не вступил в клуб, и свободного времени у него было хоть отбавляй. На этот раз он задержался после уроков, листая книгу, и стал свидетелем неожиданной сцены. Когда в опустевшем классе остались только Хара и гений, в дверь неожиданно заглянул соня.

– Давай быстрее, – сказал гений, – я опаздываю на тренировку.

Он протянул соне несколько листов. Заметки с сегодняшних уроков, догадался Хара. Соня взял их, собрался было что-то сказать – и тут заметил Хару.

– А ты-то что здесь делаешь?

Вместо ответа Хара поднял свою книгу. Какое-то время соня смотрел на нее, затем покачал головой, и они с гением ушли.

Казуя Хары тоже засобиралась домой, а сам он отложил в сторону джойстик. Гений и соня были знакомы – с этим надо было свыкнуться. Если пословица «Скажи мне, кто твой друг…» не врала, у сони тоже было черное нутро. Хару это совершенно не удивило.

Соня был умным, а потому обладал определенной властью – над Харой, над менее успешными учениками – и чем дальше, тем больше эта власть его развращала. Хара облизал пересохшие губы. Соня наверняка смотрел на обычных школьников сверху вниз, и Харе тоже хотелось бы испытать это ощущение.

На следующий игровой день он снова пришел на крышу и снова принес с собой «Сердце». На этот раз соня не спал. Рядом с ним лежала дынная плюшка, в руках была банка кофе.

Хара открыл свое бенто и взял онигири с маринованной сливой.

 _«Мне припомнилось начало мая с его цветущими азалиями,_ – писал Нацумэ Сосэки, – _когда мы вместе с учителем разговаривали в просторном саду загородного садовника. В моих ушах снова прозвучали те жёсткие слова…»_

Хара пил эти напевные строки, пил и не мог напиться.

– Только не говори, что ты и вправду в этом разбираешься, – хмыкнул соня.

Всплывшие варианты не предусматривали ответ «Отъебись» или даже «Отстань», и Хара скрепя сердце выбрал «Разбираюсь».

– И о чем этот Нацумэ пишет? – спросил соня.

– Прочитай книгу, – буркнул Хара.

– Я читал, – в голосе сони промелькнула легкая досада, и Хара посмотрел на него.

– Читал – и что? Читал и ничего не понял? Дура-а-ак, – протянул он с наслаждением, и если месть и вправду была блюдом, то Хара готов был есть его каждый день.

На его глазах отметка на шкале чувств сони устремилась вверх. Сектор «Легкий интерес» заполнился наполовину.

– Литература – это слишком сложно, – огрызнулся соня. – Все эти чувства, все эти аллюзии… Совершенно непонятный внутренний мир писателя. Он пишет одно, а имеет в виду другое. Это… сбивает с толку. То ли дело математика.

Хара уставился на соню. Господи ты боже мой, подумал он с восторгом, у него же наверняка неуд по литературе. По-хорошему, Харе следовало кликнуть и сменить этот кадр на новый, но он смотрел на соню и не мог отвести глаз. Так здоровые, нормальные люди смотря на чужое уродство.

Харе хотелось влезть в телевизор и в красках, собственными словами рассказать соне, какой Нацумэ Сосэки охуенный – и почему. Хотелось поизгаляться и заставить соню читать литературные антологии – совсем как тот заставлял его морочиться с математическими преобразованиями.

Вместо этого Хара кликнул на сухие строчки на экране: _«”Сердце” было написано в 1914 году, его действие происходит в Японии двумя годами ранее. Роман разделён на три части. В первой части – «Учитель и я» – главный герой, обыкновенный студент, от лица которого и ведётся повествование, заводит дружбу с Учителем…»_

Они просидели так до самого конца обеда. Соня завистливо смотрел на Хару, смахнув с лица непослушные волосы и зачесав их назад. Посередине лба у него темнела родинка, крохотная, но странная, словно третий глаз. Фрик, подумал Хара. Сам он продолжал опутывать соню сетью из вкрадчивых слов и размеренных описаний – чувствуя свои превосходство и силу.

Колдовские чары Хары прервал звонок. Он встал, отряхнул юбку и принялся заворачивать коробку для бенто в платок.

– Ты куда? – спросил соня. Он выглядел так, словно только что очнулся от сладкой дремы и теперь очень об этом жалел.

– На занятия, – сказал Хара. – Я никогда не пропускаю занятий без важных причин.

Соня скривился, но кивнул.

– Тогда до завтра, ду… Хара-тян.

Чувства его заполнили сектор «Легкий интерес» и норовили выплеснуться в «Интерес» настоящий.

 

 

Несколько следующих игровых дней они обсуждали Нацумэ Сосэки, потом переключились на Тамики Хару с его «Летними цветами» и литературу об атомной бомбардировке в целом. Хара скрипел зубами, но все же низводил потрясающие рассказы до формальных фраз – сам он мог бы рассказать об этом куда лучше. Соню это, однако, не смущало. Он слушал Хару с живейшим интересом и никогда – никогда – не перебивал.

Хара играл, и его переполняли невысказанные слова и эмоции. Они теснились в нем и давили на грудь, он желал их выплеснуть – и любоваться восхищением на лицах слушателей. Восхищением таким же абсолютным, как то, что было написано на лице сони.

Хара хотел повелевать умами и в реальной жизни, а потому увязался за одноклассницами в литературный клуб. Те охотно согласились – наверное, решили, что Харе нравится кто-то из его членов, возможно, даже одна из них.

Ближе к концу учебного года никаких мероприятий в литературном клубе не было. Свою ежегодную антологию для культурного фестиваля там писали осенью, а в остальное время пили чай и обсуждали прочитанные книги, в основном – лайт-новеллы.

Хара вошел в клубную комнату, бегло посмотрел на развешанные на стенах дипломы и сел на свободное место. Члены клуба – в основном девчонки – обменялись приветствиями, Хару представили как гостя, и президент, высокая, тонкая и похожая на Мэри Поппинс семпай, начала заседание.

Харе вручили чашку чая, блюдце с печеньем и вовлекли в бессмысленную беседу о каком-то литературном шлаке. Хара жевал, ждал – и наконец-то дождался.

– А ты что прочитал последним, Хара-кун? – спросила его одна из девчонок.

Хара отставил чашку, стряхнул крошки и улыбнулся:

– Ооку Сехэя «Огни на равнине».

Стук чашек и звяканье ложечек стихли. Девчонки недоверчиво переглянулись.

– И… как тебе? – спросила наконец президент.

– Ну… – Хара начал говорить, и остановить его не могло ничто. Он рассказывал об отваге автора, подошедшего к рубежу бытия, за которым простирались отверженность и одиночество; говорил о герое романа, рядовом Тамуре, его болезни и неприкаянности; говорил о прекрасном – и смертельном – острове Лейта, об американских бомбардировщиках, мстителях-филиппинцах и одичавших соратниках Тамуры… Голос Хары то становился громче, то падал до шепота, каждое слово наполняла страсть. В какой-то момент Хара остановился, чтобы набрать воздуха в грудь – и услышал всхлип. Одна из девчонок рыдала, некрасиво шмыгая носом и размазывая по щекам слезы. Внутри у Хары стало сладко.

Вот оно, подумал он, вот та власть, которой я жаждал.

– Простите… – заикаясь, выдавила зареванная девчонка. – Это просто… это было…

– Мы все понимаем, Мияги-тян, – успокоила президент, затем повернулась к Харе, и в ее глазах вспыхнул фанатичный огонек. – Хара-кун, ты уже решил, в какую школу пойдешь? В старшей Йомиуре есть отличный литературный клуб, и мы могли бы…

– В Кирисаки Дайичи, – перебил Хара. – Я поступаю в Кирисаки Дайичи.

 

 

Раннее, застенчивое лето в игре вышло на пик. В обед Хара с соней сидели на крыше, слушая пение цикад и обсуждая литературу. Чувства сони наполовину заполнили сектор «Симпатия»– и остановились. Хара переключился на Осаму Дадзая, затем – на Янагиду Кунио, но тщетно. Нужно было что-то еще, что-то новое.

Он прошвырнулся по свободным локациям, проверил свою карту города, послушал подруг – и у него возник план. План строился на любви сони к кофе и научпопу.

В следующий обед Хара пришел на крышу со школьной сумкой. Соня встретил его вопросительным взглядом:

– Я подумала, – улыбнулся Хара, – раз ты все равно не посещаешь занятия, мы могли бы куда-нибудь сходить.

– Сейчас? – спросил соня.

– Ну да.

– Ты же не пропускаешь занятия без важных причин.

Пальцы Хары замерли над кнопками джойстика: он все еще помнил, с каким пренебрежением соня отвечал в начале их знакомства, как отвергал любые попытки сблизиться. Но момент был идеальным, и Хара рискнул – выбрав среди множества опций решительное:

_«Ты как раз важная причина»._

Соня улыбнулся, и его чувства устремились вверх, заполняя сектор «Симпатии» доверху.

– Тогда ладно.

Они и впрямь отправились в город, в модное книжное кафе, где было навалом и художки, и научпопа. Соня тут же залип на книги Стивена Хокинга и листал их, одна за другой опустошая чашечки с эспрессо. Подстраиваясь под его вкусы, Хара взял себе американо со льдом. Соня одобрительно улыбнулся – и чувства его наконец-то достигли отметки «Обожание».

Харе оставалось заполнить каких-то два сектора, потом его ждала любовь и (он надеялся) счастливая концовка. Какой она будет, Хара не мог даже представить. Скоро я это увижу, подумал он, скоро я увижу все сам.

В первой пройденной ветке взаимодействие походило на танцевальные па – инициатива переходила от Хары к гению и от гения обратно к Харе, однако с соней все было наоборот. Он был пассивным, и Харе было немного жаль свою Казую: в их с соней отношениях инициативу всегда будет вынуждена проявлять она. Делать подарки, помнить о юбилеях, решать, что нужно наконец-то переехать в дом, потому что квартира слишком мала, выбирать место для отпуска. Хара покосился на соню: тот цедил кофе, не отлипая от книжки. Настоящий ученый, подумал Хара, настоящий ученый, который любит свою… Хара наморщил лоб: физику? Математику? Что бы там ни было. Жить с такими было трудно, но они умели приятно удивить.

Будем надеяться, подумал Хара, он назовет моим именем новый «аромат» кварков.

 

 

После похода в кафе чувства сони частично заполнили сектор «Обожание». Хара крякнул и снова отправился в библиотеку. Современную японскую литературу соня уже перерос, но в библиотеке было полным-полно разных флайеров. Перерыв их, Хара нашел рекламу лекций Каку Мичио о теории струн и возликовал.

– Ты не хотел бы кое-куда со мной сходить? – спросил Хара несколько дней спустя.

– Куда? – спросил соня осторожно.

Вместо ответа Хара вынул два билета.

– Но это же… – соня уставился на Хару широко раскрытыми глазами, словно впервые за все время их знакомства проснулся по-настоящему. – Но почему ты?..

На экране сразу же вспыхнули возможные варианты ответов:

_«Я подумала, тебе это понравится»._

_«Ради тебя я готова терпеть даже лекции по физике»._

_«В следующий раз пойдем на ром-ком»._

_«Это будет интересно»._

Разделяй его увлечения, напомнил себе Хара непреложный закон отоме-игр, и кликнул на последнюю опцию.

Лицо сони прояснилось. Родинка точкой чернела на высоком лбу.

– Только там наверняка мерзкий кофе, – добавил Хара.

Соня улыбнулся, и его чувств на шкале достигли нижней отметки сектора «Любовь».

Прозвенел предупредительный звонок, и Хара встал и поправил юбку. Соня тоже встал и отряхнул брюки.

– Пойдем, – сказал он, и Хара удивленно уставился на него.

– На занятия? Ты же не ходишь.

Соня пожал плечами:

– Теперь хожу.

Хара широко, во весь рот, улыбнулся. Чувства сони на шкале не изменились, но Хара все равно чувствовал себя так, словно одержал важную победу.

Они спустились по лестнице, прошли по коридору, Хара открыл дверь и вошел в класс. Соня вошел следом.

Хара прикрыл глаза: они и вправду учились вместе.

 

 

Лекция Каку Мичио оказалась именно такой, как Хара и предполагал – непонятной и нудной, но соне понравилось. Много позже, когда они, завернув в случайное кафе, пили кофе, соня вдруг отставил чашку и спросил:

– Как думаешь, почему научные открытия вообще происходят?

Это был скользкий момент – и Хара внимательно вчитался в появившиеся на экране варианты:

_«Никогда об этом не думала»._

_«Такова природа человечества»._

_«Потому что гениям иногда падают на голову яблоки»._

_«Благодаря поддержке близких ученые могут сосредоточиться на работе»._

Если я правильно понимаю наши отношения, подумал Хара, если я только правильно понимаю соню… Он выбрал последний вариант и затаил дыхание.

Соня перегнулся через стол и сжал его пальцы.

– О боже, да! – Хара упал на спину и раскинул руки. – Ну наконец-то.

Сектор «Любовь» на шкале чувств сони был заполнен наполовину.

 

 

– Тебе нужно на что-нибудь отвлечься, – сказал Хара как-то в обед. Они снова сидели на крыше и делили один бенто на двоих. – Разгрузить мозги. Никогда не увлекался судоку?

– Тратить время на ерунду контрпродуктивно, – нахмурился соня.

– Контрпродуктивно постоянно чахнуть над одним и тем же, – возразил Хара. – Перестаешь видеть перспективу. Общеизвестный факт.

– Хорошо, – сказал соня нехотя. – Я подумаю.

Это были предопределенные реплики, и Хара прощелкал их безо всякого интереса. Он думал о пустом участке на шкале чувств, думал, как заставить любовь сони достичь абсолюта, – и потому совершенно не ожидал, что после уроков тот куда-то его потащит.

– Куда мы вообще?.. – спросил Хара, послушно следуя за соней по коридору. Юбка Хары соблазнительно покачивалась при ходьбе, черные чулки подчеркивали форму бедер.

– Я подумал над тем, что ты сказала, – ответил соня, – и решил, что мне и впрямь не помешает хобби.

– Судоку? – уточнил Хара, и в животе у него заворочалось недоброе предчувствие. Соня втолкнул ее в хорошо знакомый спортзал:

– Лучше. Баскетбол.

– Но… но… – выдавил Хара с трудом.

Соня подвел ее к гению, болтавшему с пустоглазым из библиотеки, и представил:

– Это Хара Казуя, моя… Моя. Казуя-тян, это мои друзья.

Гений хищно улыбнулся, и… Неужели все опять начиналось сначала?

– Но баскетбол? – Хара умоляюще поглядел на соню.

– Интеллектуальный баскетбол, – сказал тот.

И грязный, докончил Хара, грязный баскетбол без правил, замешанный на чужой боли и нарушениях. Все-таки я был прав про черное нутро.

– Они нуждаются во мне, – сказал соня мягко. – А я нуждаюсь в тебе. Ты ведь меня не бросишь?

На экране тут же возникли разные варианты ответа, но как такового выбора у Хары уже давно не было.

 _«Нет»_ , – выбрал он, и соня наклонился и поцеловал его в щеку. Отметка на шкале его чувств поползла вверх и достигла верхней отметки.

 _«Поздравляем!_ – на экране, на фоне таблиц, арифметических вычислений и книг, всплыла концовка. _– Вы обрели вторую половину в асоциальном, черством гении. Он ожидает, что вы станете помогать ему во всем – и это «все» включает абсолютно все. Вам будет трудно, но, возможно, благодаря его открытиям ваше имя останется в веках. Будьте счастливы – если сумеете»._

Хара перечитал текст дважды, затем выключил приставку и ссутулился.

– Как же я устал, – пробормотал он. – Ужасно устал.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Линейка пустоглазого библиотекаря**

К «Doki-doki Love!» Хара вернулся только через пару дней. Линейка сони его укатала, и он опять окунулся в учебу. День сдачи вступительных становился все ближе, и Хара вновь и вновь повторял учебный материал.

Однажды вечером он просто отложил решебник и покосился на приставку. Рядом с ней по-прежнему лежал бокс в розовой обложке. Теперь-то Хара понимал, почему отоме-игры так популярны: в какой-то момент ты подсаживался на эмоции, как на иглу, и слезать с этой иглы уже не хотелось.

Немножко, пообещал себе Хара, я поиграю совсем немножко. Ему осталось поймать еще две мишени, и Хара не мог не думать о том, как все будет.

Учитывая, что кандидаты на его любовь рано или поздно попадали в баскетбольный клуб, третьей мишенью мог оказаться дежурный из библиотеки, умеренно красивый парень с пустыми глазами.

Не знал, что девчонкам такие нравятся, подумал Хара, впрочем, про соню и гения можно было сказать то же самое.

Он принес себе чаю и рисовых крекеров и запустил игру. С экрана полилась легкая, весенняя мелодия, и всплыла розовая надпись «Doki-doki Love!»

– Да-да, – сказал Хара. Все было как всегда – раннее пробуждение, алые ленты для волос, высокие чулки и короткая юбка в складку, которую он еще несколько раз подвернул…

– Вот ты уже и взрослая, Казуя, – вздохнула мама. Хара чмокнул ее в щеку, сунул в рот еще теплый тост, положил в сумку бенто и ушел.

Старшая школа раскинулась в кипенно-белом великолепии стен и башенок. Хара шагал по дорожке, рассматривал затылки идущих впереди парней и гадал, не станет ли один из них его будущей любовью. Затертым клише, в котором школьница сталкивается с парнем и роняет недоеденный тост, разработчики пренебрегли, и Хара смутно об этом жалел. Это могло бы все сильно упростить.

Ученики направились в актовый зал, и Хара двинулся за ними, нашел свободное место и сел, поставив сумку на колени.

Руководство школы обратилось к ученикам с речью, которую Хара уже успел заучить наизусть, затем на трибуну вышел гений. Хара зевнул и нажал на кнопку джойстика, заставив Казую завертеть головой.

Соню он заметил сразу же – тот все так же беспечно сопел, опустив голову на плечо соседа. Хара покосился на того: это был пустоглазый библиотекарь, и Хара едва не присвистнул. Они с соней знакомы? Они дружат?

Гадать об этом можно было сколько угодно, но доказательство у Хары было только одно, и то косвенное – под конец прочих линеек пустоглазый начинал играть в баскетбол.

– …станет дорогой во взрослую самостоятельную жизнь! – гений на трибуне раскинул руки, словно хотел обнять весь зал, и Хара хмыкнул. Дождавшись конца церемонии, он отправился выбирать себе класс.

В случаях гения и сони формула «один класс -> интерес ->любовь» не сработала, но Хара не терял надежды: должно же ему было повезти.

– Пусть на этот раз мне попадется нормальный и понятный парень, – пробормотал он. В классах «один», «два» и «три» пустоглазого не оказалось, зато он нашелся в четвертом: сидел у окна и увлеченно читал какой-то талмуд. Хара сел позади него и едва успел повесить сумку на крючок, как прозвенел звонок.

В класс вошла затянутая в деловой костюм учительница. Началась церемония представления. Хара пропустил мимо ушей безликих одноклассников второго плана, но навострил уши, когда дело дошло до пустоглазого.

Тот заложил пальцем страницу, встал и вежливо представился.

– Люблю читать, печь булочки и заниматься садоводством. Позаботьтесь обо мне, пожалуйста.

Хара во все глаза уставился на него: булочки? Садоводство?! Прямо Ямато Надешико какая-то.

– Кто там у нас дальше? – спросила учительница. – Поторопитесь и не задерживайте остальных.

Хара встал и бойко оттарабанил:

– Всем привет! Меня зовут Хара Казуя, и я…

Дальше шли несколько возможных вариантов ответа – Хара подозревал, что не раз услышит что-то такое в старшей школе.

_«Люблю шоппинг и ногтевой дизайн»._

_«Люблю проводить время с подругами и готовить»._

_«Люблю бойз-бенды и милые фенечки»._

_«Люблю пэчворк»._

_«Люблю читать и пить чай с вкусняшками»._

_«Хочу стать моделью»._

_«Хочу стать айдолом»._

_«Мечтаю стать июньской невестой»._

_«Мечтаю стать успешной бизнес-леди»._

_«Собираюсь продолжить семейное дело»._

_«У меня пока нет парня»._

Согласно золотому принципу «Разделяй его интересы», Хара остановился на «Люблю читать…» и вкусняшках. Для идеального совпадения не хватало чего-нибудь, связанного с растениями, но тут уж приходилось смириться.

– Надеюсь, мы подружимся, – Хара закончил свое представление и сел на место.

Он ожидал, что отметка на шкале чувств пустоглазого поднимется хотя бы до «Легкого интереса», но этого не произошло. Он ожидал, что пустоглазый повернется к нему, но этого тоже не случилось: тот продолжал все так же читать свою книжку. Одноклассников пустоглазый совершенно не слушал и внимания на них не обращал.

Все, вздохнул Хара мысленно, все приходится делать самому. Он тронул пустоглазого за руку, и тот нехотя обернулся:

– Привет, – улыбнулся Хара, – я – Хара Казуя.

– Я слышал, – отозвался пустоглазый, и Хара в который уже раз удивился тому, какой у него мягкий голос.

– Я тоже люблю читать, – продолжил Хара, – надеюсь, мы станем хорошими друзьями.

– Вот как, – улыбнулся пустоглазый. Улыбка у него была практически по учебнику – миллиметр в миллиметр, безупречно вежливый изгиб губ. – Тогда как насчет отметить начало нашей дружбы и куда-нибудь сходить?

– В кафе? – обрадовался Хара. Ну наконец-то, подумал он, наконец-то нормальный парень, который знает, как ухаживать за девушкой. Который не ждет…

– В лав-отель, – ответил пустоглазый, и Хара выронил джойстик.

– Что?! – каркнул он. – Куда?

Он посмотрел на нижнюю часть экрана: в строке субтитров черным по белому было написано «Лав-отель» – и ошибиться было невозможно.

– Какого хрена? – произнес Хара растерянно и вывел на экран шкалу чувств пустоглазого. Как и раньше, отметка находилась в середине сектора «Безразличие». – Какого хуя?!

Хара подобрал упавший джойстик. Пустоглазый все так же выжидающе смотрел на него, и Хара быстрым щелчком сменил кадр.

Поверх заалевшего лица Казуи появились мерцающие строчки с вариантами ответов:

_«Как ты смеешь?!»_

_«Я не такая девушка»._

_«Звучит отлично»._

_«Может, как-нибудь в другой раз»._

Хара подтянул к себе бокс с игрой и отыскал пометку о рейтинге. С последнего раза та никак не поменялась, оставшись PG.

Хара отложил джойстик и отправился на кухню за свежим чаем. Происходящее следовало хорошенько обдумать.

– Может, это кратчайшее прохождение? – подумал он вслух, плеснув в чашку кипятка. – Или скрытая порно-сцена. Или наебка. Да, наебка.

Судя по предыдущим линейкам это и вправду могла оказаться наебка, но Харе было слишком интересно.

Он вернулся к себе, сохранился в свободный слот и выбрал опцию «Звучит отлично».

– Тогда после уроков, – сказал пустоглазый и отвернулся.

– Это все?! – взъярился Хара.

Уроки пролетели в несколько щелчков. За это время пустоглазый с Харой ни разу не заговорил, и тот начал медленно закипать.

После занятий, спрятав свой загадочный талмуд в сумку, пустоглазый наконец-то повернулся:

– Готова, Хара-сан?

Хара молча кивнул.

– Тогда пойдем. Я знаю чудесное место.

Они покинули школу, дошли до станции наземки, сели в поезд, сделали несколько пересадок, вышли и углубились в город. Хара с любопытством вертел головой – обычный квартал, полуделовой, полуторговый.

– Сюда, – пустоглазый кивнул не неприметное здание, и это и вправду был лав-отель. Пустоглазый пропустил Хару вперед, оплатил комнату, взял ключ-карточку и увлек Хару за собой. Они поднялись на второй этаж, вошли в свободный номер – и дверь за ними закрылась.

Несмотря на заявленный рейтинг, Хара ожидал горячей постельной сцены – но ничего не получил. Вместо кадров горячего секса поверх закрытой двери в номер неожиданно всплыл текст:

_«Вы не только не сумели найти свою любовь, но и растеряли самоуважение. Поддавшись искушению и не сумев вовремя сказать «нет», вы стали сексуальной игрушкой, ничего не значащим постельным развлечением. Вы познали порок во всех его проявлениях, но ваша готовность удовлетворять любую прихоть партнера ничем вам не помогла. Он бросил вас, как только пресытился. Возможно, позже вы найдете себе кого-то еще, пока же засыпаете в слезах и пустой, одинокой постели»._

Хара дочитал, потом перечитал, потом сказал:

– Стоп. Стоп-стоп-стоп. Это что же получается, он меня трахнул – и бросил?! Меня?!

Скрипя зубами, он вывел на экран меню сохранений.

– Постельная игрушка?! Развлечение?! Это я-то?!

Ни секунды не колеблясь, Хара выбрал ответ «Я не такая девушка» и с торжеством уставился в экран:

– Что, выкусил?

– Очень жаль, – безразлично сказал пустоглазый и отвернулся.

На экран всплыла новая концовка, на этот раз на стерильном белом фоне:

_«Увы, вы слишком носились со своей невинностью и упустили шанс насладиться весной юности во всей ее полноте. Возможно, когда-нибудь вы передумаете и даже сумеете кого-нибудь себе найти, пока же засыпаете в холодной и пустой постели, ведь мысли о собственном целомудрии вряд ли способны вас согреть»._

– Да какого хуя?! – проревел Хара.

– Казуя, следи за языком! – донесся из глубины дома голос мамы.

– Прости, мам, я больше не буду, – откликнулся Хара и уже шепотом повторил: – Какого хуя?! Даешь – в пролете, не даешь – в пролете. Как так можно?!

Теперь-то я понимаю, подумал он, почему вместо контактов разработчиков там просто лого.

Хара снова вернулся к последнему сохранению и еще раз перечитал имеющиеся варианты ответов.

Второй и третий уже отпали, первый был слишком созвучен второму. Оставался последний – обтекаемый, расплывчатый и компромиссный.

– Может, как-нибудь в другой раз, – сказал Хара натянуто.

Отметка на шкале чувств пустоглазого дернулась, медленно поползла вверх и остановилась напротив сектора «Легкий интерес». Хара перевел дыхание.

– С нетерпением буду ждать, – сказал пустоглазый, одарил его пристальным взглядом и наконец отвернулся.

Господи, подумал Хара, как я мог забыть, он ведь дружит с первыми двумя! Почему я сразу не догадался, что он такой же ненормальный? Почему? Почему?!

Хара уже сейчас мог представить себе эти отношения – прогулку по туго натянутому канату, по одну сторону которого лежал свальный грех, а по другую одиночество и целибат.

Он вспомнил девчонок из школы, способных обнадежить одной улыбкой – и никогда не отказывающих прямо. Наверное, это было чисто женское искусство. Искусство обольщения. Искусство выживания.

Хара чувствовал, что не справляется, а потому выключил приставку и снова принялся гуглить. На вопрос «Как лучше понять женщин?» поисковик выдал ему целую охапку ссылок, два социальных онлайн-проекта и реки на Голливуд.

Хара посмотрел «Чего хотят женщины», затем «Кару небесную» – и задумался. На следующий день он увязался с одноклассницами в караоке и между делом завел разговор о любви. Ему рассказали несколько жизненных историй, произошедших «с подругой моей подруги», а под конец практически насильно всучили девчачий журнал.

Хара листал его весь вечер, дважды перечитав рубрику «Письма наших читательниц». Проблемы у этих самых читательниц были разные: кто-то только начинал держаться с парнем за руки, кто-то боялся забеременеть, кому-то не нравилось целоваться, кто-то хотел бы избежать экспериментов в сексе – но через все это красной нитью проходил рефрен: «Парни слишком многого хотят, научитесь говорить им «нет», но не говорите это «нет» слишком часто».

Хара лежал на кровати и задумчиво пялился в потолок. Не слишком часто – это сколько, думал он, раз из пяти, два раза? Два раза – это почти половина. Может, половина – это чересчур? Теперь он в какой-то мере понимал соню с его «люди – это сложно, математика – это просто».

Проверить это можно было только опытным путем, и Хара снова включил приставку.

Уроки закончились, и пустоглазый начал собираться.

– Может, сходим куда-нибудь? – предложил Хара. Разумная инициатива была допустима. Секс, не секс – но поддерживать в пустоглазом интерес было необходимо. Если Хара станет его избегать, никаких подвижек на шкале чувств не будет.

– В лав-отель? – предложил пустоглазый, и Хара не мог не восхититься его настойчивостью и бесстыдством.

– В библиотеку. Мы могли бы записаться в библиотечный комитет. Насколько я знаю, там всегда нужны свободные руки.

– Отличная идея, – отозвался пустоглазый. Хара дождался, когда он сунет книги в сумку, и они направились к библиотеке.

Библиотекарь, сухая и суровая дама, вручила им формы для вступления, дождалась, пока они их заполнят, и куда-то ушла. Хара остался наедине с пустоглазым. Тот сжимал в руках сумку, не сводил с Хары пристальных глаз, и даже тут, в комнате и реальной жизни, Хара чувствовал себя неуютно.

– Почему бы нам не осмотреться? – предложил он и нырнул в проход между стеллажами.

– Отличная идея.

Хара ожидал, что пустоглазый кинется за ним, но тот начал изучать книжки на раскладке. Хара немного побродил вдоль полок. Хотя и с опозданием, но до него таки дошло: пустоглазому совершенно не нужно было за ним таскаться – достаточно было стоять у выхода.

Вот блядь, ругнулся Хара и нехотя поплелся к конторке. Пустоглазый встретил его сдержанной улыбкой.

– Осмотрелась? – спросил он.

– Осмотрелась, – буркнул Хара.

– Я полистал каталог. Здесь отличная подборка, но кое-каких книг все же не хватает.

Могу представить себе, что это за книги, подумал Хара. В его воображении тут же возник развал с книгами, на обложках которых розовела голая плоть и темнели кожаная сбруя, немецкие фуражки и плетки.

– Уверен, в твоей личной коллекции они есть, – не смог удержаться Хара.

Губы пустоглазого раздвинулись в улыбке.

– О да. Могу их тебе показать.

– Не хотелось бы мешать твоим родителям, – выкрутился Хара.

– Ты и не помешаешь. Они возвращаются очень поздно.

– Обязательно воспользуюсь твоим предложением, когда дочитаю то, что читаю сейчас.

– Тогда дочитывай быстрее.

Сектор «Легкий интерес» на шкале чувств пустоглазого заполнился до краев, отметка замерла в нижней трети «Интереса».

Хара натянуто улыбнулся.

– Разумеется.

Пустоглазый не делал ничего особенного, не делал ничего предосудительного – просто смотрел. Мне нужен газовый баллончик, подумал Хара, или шокер. Вряд ли в игре с рейтингом PG возможно изнасилование, но лучше подстраховаться.

Напряжение между Харой и пустоглазым сгустилось, и будь это реальная жизнь, Хара наверняка сморозил бы какую-нибудь глупость – чтобы как-то разрядить атмосферу. К счастью, это была игра, и разработчики не позволили Харе сделать из себя дуру.

Дробно застучали каблуки, и у конторки опять возникла библиотекарь.

– Я утрясла все формальности с учсоветом, – сказала она. – Теперь вы официальные члены нашего комитета. Правила… – библиотекарь вручила Харе и пустоглазому печатные инструкции. – Дежурить будете вместе, начиная с завтрашнего дня.

– Яй, – отозвался Хара без энтузиазма. – Повезло.

– Позаботься обо мне, Хара-сан, – поклонился пустоглазый коротко, и у Хары вдруг возникло впечатление, что он говорит совсем не о совместном дежурстве.

– Обязательно, – пообещал Хара. – Обязательно позабочусь.

 

 

Если соня был пассивным, то пустоглазый наоборот проявлял излишнюю инициативу. По сравнению с предыдущими ветками их с Харой роман развивался стремительно, и Харе это не нравилось.

Как будто я слишком доступная девушка, думал он – и перед ним снова возникал призрак концовки про любовную игрушку и постельное развлечение.

Следующий игровой день начался скучно. Пустоглазый опять читал свой талмуд, и Хара пялился на его шею, заключенную в рамку черного воротника, и двойным щелчком пропускал темы уроков.

Градус взлетел, когда они отправились в библиотеку. Какое-то время все было спокойно: Хара выписал несколько формуляров, выдал учебники. Затем в лотке возврата оказалось слишком много книг, и он отправился их расставлять. Разработчики сделали этот момент в виде мини-игры, и Хара какое-то время развлекался, разыскивая на полках цветные пометки. Потом рядом с его лицом возникла чужая рука, оперлась на стеллаж, и Хара вдруг осознал, что он стоит в пустом и безлюдном углу, и над ним нависает пустоглазый.

– PG-рейтинг? – рыкнул Хара, с силой сжимая пластиковый корпус джойстика. – Это, по-вашему, PG-рейтинг?

Его Казуя жалобно пискнула и шарахнулась в сторону. Пустоглазый выбросил вперед другую руку, отрезая ей путь к отступлению.

А я ведь мог, подумал Хара с яростью, мог купить этот гребаный шокер! Он продавался в ТРЦ, я даже видел магазин, и мне вполне хватило бы карманных денег… Он с силой нажал кнопку джойстика.

– Пожалуйста… – пискнула Казуя на экране.

– Чш-ш-ш, – произнес пустоглазый, и это была просто классическая ситуация. Классическая ситуация с «она сама виновата» и «это она меня спровоцировала». С «она меня постоянно дразнила» и «она специально так одевалась». Со «все вы говорите “нет”, а думаете “да”» и «давай, шлюшка, ты тоже этого хочешь». Хара мельком слышал, как о таком шептались девчонки, видел в фильмах и читал на форумах, но никогда не думал, что это может произойти с ним. Что это будет так ужасно.

Он не был девчонкой, он сидел в безопасности собственной комнаты, но его все равно заколотило.

– Чш-ш-ш, – повторил пустоглазый, и Хара мог только беспомощно глядеть, как приближается его лицо. – Я не стану делать ничего, чего бы ты сама не захотела. Я подожду, пока ты попросишь.

На экране одна за другой вдруг всплыли опции ответов:

_«Я никогда и ни о чем тебя не попрошу»._

_«Пожалуйста, отойди»._

_«Делай со мной все, что хочешь»._

_«Я понимаю. Так интереснее»._

– Какой ненормальный придурок решил… – Хара сделал глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнул и снова вдохнул. – Я и вправду хочу увидеть этих разработчиков.

Нужно было выбрать первую опцию. Первую или на худой конец вторую. Но тогда Хару ждала бы концовка про пустую постель, и все пришлось бы начинать сначала. Я играю не за этим, напомнил себе Хара, я играю… Он вспомнил прелесть безнаказанности, затопившую его, когда он подлил слабительное кохаям из клуба. Вспомнил ощущение собственной власти, когда вел с членами литературного клуба дебаты об «Огнях на равнине». Неужели эта ветка тоже подарит мне волнующие ощущения, подумал Хара и сухо сглотнул. Ему почти не верилось, почти…

Хара сделал выбор.

– Я понимаю, – сказала Казуя с экрана. – Так интереснее.

Пустоглазый улыбнулся и убрал руки. Чувства его затопили нижнюю часть сектора «Симпатия».

– Засуньте себе свою симпатию… – проскрежетал Хара.

Пустоглазый ушел. Хара остался один среди книг и книжных полок. Ноги его подогнулись, и он с размаху сел на пол. Юбка задралась, открывая гладкие бедра.

– Нахуй, – Хара выключил приставку и швырнул джойстик на пол рядом с боксом.

Он попробовал читать учебники, но только скользил глазами по строкам, не понимая смысла прочитанного. Наконец махнув рукой на учебу, Хара отправился в душ и долго тер лицо, шею и руки, пока на коже не появились красные следы. Из ванной он вышел чистый и в какой-то мере обновленный. Недавняя почти-истерика показалась ему глупой и смешной.

Вернувшись к себе, Хара наклонился к боксу с игрой. В руках у одного из безликих силуэтов темнела книга.

– Он меня все-таки не тронул, – сказал Хара и криво усмехнулся. – Он знает, где остановиться. Знает, чего не делать.

Хара провел кончиками пальцев по силуэту с книгой и снова бросил бокс на пол.

Той ночью он спал крепко, и ему ничего не снилось.

 

 

До 24 февраля и сдачи вступительных экзаменов оставалась неделя. Хара практически не позволял себе вернуться к «Doki-doki Love!», зубря неправильные английские глаголы, повторяя исторические даты и решая уравнения. Кирисаки Дайичи была его мечтой. Хара собирался поступить туда во что бы то ни стало.

Он дал себе поблажку только на выходных, когда обеспокоенная мама велела оторваться от учебников.

Хара принял ванну, надел удобную пижаму, налил себе молока и включил приставку. Пустоглазый терпеливо ждал его и Казую и по-прежнему читал свою книжку. Что там у него за чтиво, лениво подумал Хара. Обложка у талмуда была темной, выглядело это как солидное издание, но Хара бы не удивился, узнав, что это репринтное пособие по шибари.

После уроков они с пустоглазым опять отправились в библиотеку. Хара с головой нырнул в рутину, с гордостью подумав, что у него получается совсем неплохо.

– Кстати, Хара-сан, – сказал вдруг пустоглазый, когда наплыв читателей схлынул, и они остались одни. – Помнится, ты любишь вкусности. Я испек тебе булочек.

– Спасибо, – сказал Хара – что еще он мог сказать.

Пустоглазый достал из сумки бумажный сверток, развернул его, взял булочку – и поднес ее ко рту Хары.

– Да блядь, – выругался Хара. Бесконечная инициатива пустоглазого его убивала.

На экране одна за другой появились опции ответа:

_«Спасибо, есть я могу и сама»._

_«Съем попозже, я сейчас не голодна»._

_«Наверное, я все же откажусь. Мучное вредит фигуре»._

_«А-ам»._

Научитесь говорить парням «нет», всплыло в памяти у Хары, но не говорите им «нет» слишком часто. Он говорил пустоглазому «нет» уже… сколько? Хара попытался было подсчитать, но почти сразу сбился. Считались ли вообще его ответы за «нет»?

– Ну ладно, – буркнул он. – Только на этот раз. А-ам.

Хара открыл рот и откусил от булочки.

Чувства пустоглазого хлынули в сектор «Симпатии», заполняя его практически до краев.

– Ну как? – спросил он, и перед Харой снова возникли варианты ответов.

– Незабываемый вкус, – сказал он и слизал с губ сахарную пудру, – и незабываемые ощущения.

Пустоглазый кивнул – и отметка на шкале сместилась к сектору «Обожание».

 

 

Один игровой день сменился другим – и Хара принялся ждать новых сюрпризов. Пустоглазый его не разочаровал.

– Хара-сан, – сказал он вежливо, – ты не могла бы, пожалуйста, расставить эти книги?

– Конечно, – Хара принял охапку книг и отправился бродить среди стеллажей. Расставив несколько книг, Хара опустил глаза на следующую – и душно покраснел. На обложке красовалось стилизованное под Древнюю Грецию изображение соития.

– «Несравненная радость эротических игр», – прочел Хара медленно, и это была книга, которой в школьной библиотеке точно было не место. Штампов и отметок на ней не было, и Хара не сомневался, что пустоглазый просто принес ее из дома и сунул в стопку.

Но зачем, подумал Хара – и проклял сам себя. Действительно, зачем.

На экране тут же появились опции:

_«Просмотреть книгу»._

_«Сунуть книгу на случайную полку»._

_«Показать книгу библиотекарю»._

_«Отдать книгу обратно, не читая»._

Хара уже позволил пустоглазому накормить его с рук, так что мог с чистой совестью избавиться от «Несравненной радости эротических игр» и ничего не потерять, но его сгубило любопытство.

– Как будет выглядеть это пособие при рейтинге PG? – он кликнул на опции «Просмотреть книгу». Сменяя один другого, на экране возникла череда статичных кадров. Хара тупо смотрел на белое, схваченное ошейником горло, завязанные галстуком глаза, намазанную маслом спину… Все и вправду было довольно невинно.

Захлопнув книгу, он спрятал ее среди сборников проповедей, и двинулся обратно в читальную зону. Пустоглазый сидел за конторкой, совершенно один, и смотрел перед собой. Галстук его был развязан.

– Все в порядке, Хара-сан? – спросил он, когда Хара сел на свое место.

– В полном.

Пустоглазый вгляделся в его лицо и кивнул.

Какого хрена это значит, подумал Хара, какого вообще хрена это все?..

Он нажал на кнопку джойстика.

– У тебя галстук развязан.

– Правда? – произнес пустоглазый медленно. – Почему бы тогда тебе не повязать его как следует.

Хара наклонился и взялся за концы галстука.

_«Повязать галстук»,_ – замерцал на экране набор новых опций.

_«Повязать галстук бантом»_

_«Снять галстук»._

Харе вспомнились недавние картинки, и его руки сами выбрали последнюю опцию. Он медленно стянул с пустоглазого галстук, встал и зашел ему за спину.

Тонкая красная полоска ткани легла пустоглазому на глаза, и он еле слышно вздохнул. По спине у Хары побежали мурашки.

Пустоглазый поднял руку, дотронулся до лица Хары – и даже тот вживую почувствовал это фантомное касание. Пальцы пустоглазого очертили контур его лица, прошлись по губам, разгладили складку между бровей.

Затем пустоглазый стянул с себя галстук и принялся невозмутимо его повязывать. Хара снова вернулся за свою конторку.

Ни один из них не произнес ни слова.

Отметка на шкале чувств пустоглазого достигла черты «Любовь».

 

 

Несколько следующих дней Хара промаялся бессмысленной, тоскливой маетой, раз за разом воскрешая в памяти сцену с галстуком. Пустоглазый выглядел после нее особенно живым, и Хара невольно задался вопросом, что он при этом чувствовал.

Хара попытался повязать на себя галстук сам и какое-то время шарахался по комнате, выставив перед собой руки и набивая синяки о мебель, но это все было не то.

Я хочу, думал Хара, хочу попробовать, хочу испытать… Он доходил до этого места и сухо сглатывал.

Главное – план, вспомнилось Харе, план и хорошая команда. На этот раз он тоже собирался обойтись одним планом.

Ему нужна была помощница – кто-то, согласный претворить в жизнь его кинки и никому об этом не разболтать. Вариантов было немного: Марико-тян, по слухам, влюбленная в Хару еще с первого года, Эрика-тян, веселая хохотушка, любящая проказы, или Асука-тян, разбитная девица, встречавшаяся с парнями постарше.

Хара наблюдал за возможными помощницами несколько дней, взвешивая все «за» и «против», и наконец-то выбрал. На самом деле, думал он, набрасывая короткую записку, выбора у меня нет. Хара хотел хоть как-то контролировать ситуацию, и это было возможно только с Марико-тян: ее влюбленность давала ему власть.

Хара еще раз перечитал записку: «Жди меня после уроков за школой. Хара», свернул ее, подписал и перебросил на соседнюю парту. Записка переходила от ученика к ученику и наконец оказалась на парте у Марико-тян. Та развернула ее, прочитала и тут же залилась густым румянцем. Хара продолжал смотреть. Марико-тян подняла голову, отыскала его взглядом и кивнула. Хара отвернулся.

Уроки, стоявшие между Харой и его кинками, тянулись медленно. Галстук давил Харе на шею даже через рубашку, и ему казалось, что он чувствуется прикосновение к коже прохладной ткани. Как это будет, думал Хара, как все это будет?

Дождавшись звонка с уроков, Хара сгреб вещи, скомкано попрощался с приятелями и зашагал к выходу. Сменив в холле обувь и накинув пальто, он двинулся к торцу школы. Там было пусто – ни влюбленных парочек, ни курильщиков. Хара прислонился к стене и стал ждать.

Марико-тян появилась через несколько минут. Краснея и прижимая сумку к груди, она подошла к нему и неуверенно спросила:

– Ты хотел меня видеть, Хара-кун?

– Я хотел… – Хара сглотнул. Теперь следовало говорить осторожно. Любое неверное слово могло похерить все накорню. – …ты всегда была для меня особенной, Марико. – Он опустил хонорифик «-тян», и румянец Марико стал гуще. Они и вправду не были так близки, чтобы звать друг друга по именам. – Скоро мы закончим школу, – продолжал Хара, – и перестанем видеться, но… Я хочу тебя запомнить. Руками… – Марико-тян задрожала и с каждым новым словом дрожала все больше. – …сердцем, всем собой.

– Что я должна делать, Хара-кун? – спросила она, когда Хара наконец умолк. Хара уставился на нее во все глаза: она действительно это сделает? Действительно?..

Не отводя глаз от Марико-тян, Хара сказал. Он проговаривал слова мягко, словно имел дело с осторожным зверьком. Лишь бы не вспугнуть, думал Хара, лишь бы только не вспугнуть.

Марико-тян то и дело покусывала нижнюю губу, румянец на ее щеках немного спал и теперь горел лишь на скулах.

– Хорошо, – сказала она наконец. Сумка с ее плеча соскользнула на землю, Марико-тян придвинулась к Харе, неловкими пальцами стянула с него шарф, расстегнула пальто, потянула за отвороты и принялась развязывать галстук. У нее получалось медленно. Если бы я знал, развязал бы галстук сам, подумал Хара и тут же себя отругал: это тоже была часть нового опыта.

Наконец Марико-тян справилась с галстуком, стянула его, взяла двумя руками за концы. Посмотрела на Хару и снова прикусила губу.

– Я могу наклониться, – сказал Хара хрипло. – Или присесть.

– Не нужно.

Марико зашла ему за спину и, наверное, вытянула руки – Хара услышал шелест, а затем ему на глаза легла полоска черной ткани.

Мир исчез, растворился в густом черном цвете.

Мир приблизился, стал больше, громче.

Хара чувствовал твердый асфальт под подошвами ботинок, чувствовал холод, царапающий голое горло, чувствовал гладкую ткань на лице…

Заскрипела обувь, раздались еле слышные шаги.

– Марико? – позвал Хара.

Кто-то – Марико, здесь не было никого, кроме Марико – взял его руку и поднес к своему лицу. Хара коснулся холодной щеки, пропустил сквозь пальцы прядь волос, очертил разлет бровей, насладился нежностью губ… Он чувствовал себя, словно слепец: каждое прикосновение что-то ему сообщало – что-то дарило.

Неудивительно что пустоглазый тогда ожил, подумал Хара. К этому можно привыкнуть. На это можно подсесть.

– Марико, – повторил Хара. Он слышал прерывистое дыхание, чувствовал исходящий от Марико запах духов.

– Хара-кун, – выдохнула она еле слышно, затем ледяными пальцами обхватила его руки – и опустила себе на грудь.

Хара окаменел.

Сквозь тонкую ткань блузки он чувствовал тепло ее тела, чувствовал плотное нижнее белье, чувствовал мягкую плоть…

Хара попытался сглотнуть и не смог.

Игра вдруг зашла слишком далеко.

Он с трудом поднял руку и потянул с глаз галстук.

Окружающий мир обрушился на него буйством образов, тусклыми зимними красками – и тут же сузился до Марико-тян.

Она стояла, закрываясь руками, и дрожала.

– Марико-тян, – произнес Хара мягко. Медленно, очень медленно он отвел ее руки – и принялся одну за другой застегивать пуговицы блузки. Те поддавались с трудом, но все же поддавались.

Хара застегнул блузку, неуклюже повязал бант, стянул отвороты пальто и обернул вокруг шеи Марико пушистый белый шарф.

Все это время она молчала, и дрожь ее все никак не унималась.

Словно проверяя, все ли в порядке, Хара в последний раз потянул за край шарфа, наклонился и поцеловал Марико в щеку.

– Спасибо.

Он наклонился и подал ей сумку.

– Это все? – спросила Марико ломким голосом. – Это – все?

– Все, – сказал Хара. – Мне очень жаль.

Марико кивнула, непослушными руками взяла сумку, отвернулась и зашагала к воротам. Хара провожал ее глазами, пока она не скрылась из виду.

За все это время Марико так ни разу и не обернулась.

 

 

Ветка пустоглазого была самой насыщенной и – в каком-то смысле – самой простой. Харе не нужно было ничего выдумывать, ничего изобретать – просто ждать, когда пустоглазый влюбится в него окончательно.

Был очередной игровой день, они сидели в библиотеке и штамповали новые книги. Библиотекарь показывалась редко, свалив на них львиную часть работы, и лишь иногда давала общие указания.

– Хара-сан, – пустоглазый протянул Харе очередной учебник, – я хотел бы тебе кое-что показать.

Если он сейчас снимет штаны, подумал Хара, я засужу разработчиков. Вариантов ответа не было, и он со вздохом нажал кнопку джойстика, выводя на экран следующий кадр.

– Что?

– Кое-что особенное, – сказал пустоглазый. Снимать с себя он ничего не стал – и только выжидающе уставился на Хару. Выбора у того по-прежнему не было.

– Хорошо.

– Завтра, около семи приходи в первый спортзал. И постарайся, чтобы тебя никто не видел.

Хара во все глаза уставился на экран, а затем с чувством выдохнул:

– Блядь!

Уж лучше бы он снял штаны, подумал Хара, уж лучше бы…

В первом школьном спортзале тренировалась баскетбольная команда, и Хара заранее холодел при мысли, что именно пустоглазый хочет ему показать.

– Я приду, – сказал Хара, не мог не сказать.

– Буду ждать.

Хара прекрасно понимал, куда все это движется, и ему хотелось просто выключить приставку – но он заставил себя продолжить.

Начался новый игровой день, начались и закончились уроки. Хара отправился в библиотеку, и на этот раз пустоглазый с ним не пошел.

Большие круглые часы на стене отсчитывали время. Хара выдавал и принимал учебники, выписывал формуляры, расставлял книги… Стрелки неумолимо двигались вперед.

Ладони у Хары вспотели, и он вытер их о пижаму.

Когда часы пробили семь, Хара поднялся из-за стола и направился в первый спортзал.

Тихо прошел по пустым коридорам, неслышно приоткрыл дверь и проскользнул внутрь. Прошел мимо раздевалок, мимо тренерской, мимо подсобки… Из спортзала доносились возбужденные крики, стук мяча и скрип кроссовок. Хара осторожно заглянул внутрь.

Спортзал был залит ярким светом. Четверо игроков гоняли мяч – гений, соня, пустоглазый… и еще один, рыжий, этого Хара прежде не видел. Они играли тренировочный матч, и Хара никогда не видел более грязной, более неспортивной игры.

Они наступали друг другу на ноги, толкались, били друг друга локтями и хватали за форму. Это был уже не баскетбол.

Хара смотрел и смотрел, а потом пустоглазый поднял глаза и встретился с ним взглядом.

Хара молча кивнул, отступил в тень – и ушел.

 

 

Он ждал пустоглазого в библиотеке. Читатели уже давным-давно разошлись, и Хара отстраненно листал какой-то иллюстрированный каталог.

Ждать пришлось долго, но наконец дверь скрипнула, и в библиотеку вошел пустоглазый. Волосы у него были влажными, на плече висела спортивная сумка.

– Хара-сан, – произнес он, голос его был по-прежнему мягким, но теперь в нем звучало еле слышное нетерпение.

Перед Харой – наконец-то – возникли варианты ответа.

_«Зачем ты мне все это показал?»_

_«Какая мерзость!»_

_«Учителя об этом знают?»_

_«Вы и в официальных матчах собираетесь так играть?»_

_«Вы все чудовища»._

_«Я ценю твое доверие и постараюсь его не предать»._

Хара два раза перечитал опции, вздохнул и выбрал последнюю.

– Хара-сан.

Сектор «Любовь» на шкале чувств пустоглазого стал полным.

Он бросил сумку на пол, подошел к конторке и склонился над Харой.

Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, затем пустоглазый взял лицо Хары в ладони и поцеловал.

_«Поздравляем, вы нашли свою любовь, пусть даже эта любовь и чудовище!_ – на этот раз концовка всплыла на фоне неба и голубей. – _Хоть ваш поцелуй и не превратил его в принца, не отчаивайтесь. Возможно, это произойдет, если вы будете целовать его чаще. Выращивайте розы, читайте книги, любите – ведь эта сказка для вас и про вас»._

Дочитав до конца, Хара кивнул и выключил приставку.

Завтра ему предстояли вступительные в Кирисаки Дайичи.


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Линейка рыжего гопника**

После вступительных Хара сдулся. Напряжение, которое держало его в тонусе с конца осени, наконец-то исчезло. Он сдал вступительные, сделал все что мог, и больше от него ничего не зависело.

Собственное бессилие наполняло Хару апатией. Семестровые экзамены он сдал на автомате – и неожиданно для себя оказался в пятерке лучших учеников. Результаты вступительных появились практически одновременно с результатами итоговых. Хара отправился в Кирисаки Дайичи и долго таращился на стенд со своим номером. Он прошел. Он сумел. Он сумел!

Несколько следующих дней он принимал поздравления одноклассников, учителей и родителей. В средней школе ему оставалось несколько недель, недель, которые обещали стать беззаботными и безоблачными. После школьной поездки Хара снова вспомнил о «Doki-doki Love!». Ему оставалось поймать последнюю мишень, и он собирался посвятить этому все свое время.

В старшей школе Хара хотел начать совершенно новую жизнь, и потому ему казалось важным пройти игру до начала учебы. Теперь, когда у него был за плечами опыт трех первых веток, вряд ли это будет трудно. К тому же, теперь он знал последнюю мишень – ею был рыжий из спортзала.

– Еще один фрик, – пробормотал Хара, запуская игру. – Четвертый.

Он начал новую игру, снова ввел свое имя и просмотрел знакомую заставку. Уроки, школьные клубы, походы по магазинам, кино и кафе, прогулки в парке – и все это в окружении безликих силуэтов. В этом был определенный символизм: девчонки шли в старшую школу, надеясь обрести любовь – и не имея ни малейшего представления, как эта любовь будет выглядеть. Надеялись ходить на свидания – и представляли на месте будущего парня красавца, отличника и спортсмена.

Утро Хары снова началось по звону будильника. Несколько минут он понежился в постели, затем встал и начал собираться.

Скоро это произойдет и в реальной жизни, подумал он, нажимая кнопки джойстика и меняя кадры, за вычетом юбки и лент для волос.

Хара в игре еще раз осмотрел свои ногти, сбрызнулся духами и поспешил вниз. Там его ждали мама, те же напутствия, тот же тост, то же бенто.

По улицам нарисованного Токио все так же спешили люди, в воздухе все так же кружились лепестки сакуры. За воротами все так же белела школа, все так же торопились на церемонию приветствия ученики.

Хара все так же занял свое место и огляделся. Соня все так же спал на плече у пустоглазого. Гений все так же вещал со сцены.

Рыжего нигде не было.

Справа и слева от Хары белели ряды непрорисованных лиц и черных волос персонажей второго плана, и рыжего – четвертого и последнего кандидата на любовь Хары – среди них не было.

Хара нахмурился: может, рыжий появляется потом? Он досидел всю церемонию до конца. Рыжего по-прежнему не было.

Какого хрена, подумал Хара, что все это значит?

Он начал игру заново – опять собрался в школу, опять попрощался с мамой, опять проделал путь до школы, но вместо того чтобы отправиться на церемонию приветствия, прошелся по территории.

Рыжего не было нигде.

– Нет, – Хара скрипнул зубами, – это должна быть легкая линейка. Только не снова, только не снова!

Не найдя рыжего в школе, Хара отправился в город, прочесывая случайные локации и заглядывая во всевозможные закоулки.

Рыжего он обнаружил в случайной подворотне – тот посасывал окровавленные костяшки пальцев, у его ног громоздилась куча бесчувственных тел таких же старшеклассников. Лица их украшали ссадины, под глазами наливались синяки, кое у кого из носа текла кровь…

– Гопник?! – с недоверием выдохнул Хара. – Четвертый – это гопник?!

Рыжий и вправду выглядел как гопник. У него были ослепительные волосы (наверняка крашеные), в ушах темнели колечки серег, брови сходились у переносицы, уголки рта загибались вниз.

На экране возникли возможные варианты действий:

_«Кья-а-а-а!»_

_«Какой ужас, что здесь происходит?!»_

_«Тебе помочь?»_

_Вызвать полицию._

_Дать ему салфетки._

_Развернуться и уйти._

– Легче легкого, – хмыкнул Хара и щелкнул на опции «Тебе помочь?»

Рыжий скривился:

– Я что, просил твоей помощи?

Отметка на шкале чувств дрогнула и опустилась вниз – с «Безразличия» на «Неприязнь». Сектор сразу же заполнился наполовину.

Хара тупо уставился на экран.

– Какого хрена?!

Никогда еще, ни разу за все три прохождения такого не происходило. Хара даже не представлял, что это вообще возможно.

Он отложил джойстик и помассировал виски. У него вдруг возникло ощущение, что это будет самая трудная линейка из всех.

Хара вернулся к сохранению и выбрал вариант «Дать салфетки».

– Сунь себе свои салфетки знаешь куда? – тут же отозвался рыжий. Чувства его снова упали до «Неприязни».

– Да блядь, – проскрежетал Хара.

В третий раз он развернулся и ушел. Отношение к нему рыжего снова ухудшилось.

– Гребаные разработчики, – буркнул Хара.

Медленно, одна за другой он перебрал все опции – от «Кья-а-а» до полиции. Каждая из них неизменно выливалась в неприязнь.

– Ладно, – сказал Хара. – Ладно. Я понял. Я просто не буду его искать и отправлюсь в школу.

Он снова отправился в школу и снова отсидел приветственную церемонию, кипя от еле сдерживаемого гнева.

После церемонии началось распределение по классам. В первом классе рыжего не было, это Хара помнил точно, в четвертом, вместе с пустоглазым, он тоже не учился.

Хара методично прочесал все остальные классы и обнаружил рыжего в шестом.

– Ну хоть что-то по плану, – вздохнул он с облегчением, сел позади рыжего и застенчиво тронул его за локоть. – Привет, я Хара Казуя, а ты?

Рыжий с потемневшим лицом уставился на него:

– Я что, блядь, спрашивал, кто ты такая?

Чувства его снова упали до «Неприязни». У Хары дернулся глаз.

– Хорошо, – прорычал он. – Хорошо. Просто дождусь представления.

Он снова переиграл начало, снова выбрал класс «шесть» и снова сел за рыжим. Заговаривать с ним на этот раз Хара не стал, терпеливо дождался классного руководителя и церемонии представления.

– Люблю спорт, – буркнул рыжий, когда до него дошла очередь. – И есть. И рыжий – мой настоящий цвет.

Ну да, конечно, хмыкнул про себя Хара, рассказывай.

После рыжего очередь дошла до него. Хара поднялся – груди его задорно подпрыгнули – и с улыбкой представился:

– Всем привет. Я – Хара Казуя. И я…

На экране всплыл ряд опций. В целом он был похож на варианты из линейки пустоглазого.

_«Люблю шоппинг и ногтевой дизайн»._

_«Люблю гулять и проводить время с подругами»._

_«Люблю и умею готовить»._

_«Люблю бойз-бенды и милые фенечки»._

_«Собираюсь вступить в кружок журналистики»._

_«Увлекаюсь спортом»._

_«Мечтаю стать звездой легкой атлетики»._

_«Знаю приемы самообороны»._

_«Ненавижу насилие»._

_«Мечтаю стать июньской невестой»._

_«Хочу стать моделью»._

_«Собираюсь продолжить семейное дело»._

_«У меня пока нет парня»._

Разделяй его интересы, напомнил себе Хара и выбирал опцию «Люблю и умею готовить».

Чувства рыжего тут же ухнули вниз.

Хара отшвырнул джойстик.

– Какого хрена?! Что я такого сказал?!

Рыжий презрительно смотрел с экрана, и Харе остро захотелось что-нибудь сломать.

– Ну подожди, гребаный… – выдавил он и снова взялся за джойстик. – Я так просто не сдамся. Линейные дифференциальные уравнения первого порядка были сложнее. Не говоря уже о преобразовании Фурье.

Он вывел последнее сохранение, перетерпел с самого начала церемонию представления и выбрал: «Увлекаюсь спортом».

Рыжий скривился еще сильнее, и сектор «Неприязнь» заполнился практически до краев.

– Ненавижу, – выплюнул Хара. – Сволочь рыжая, как я тебя…

Он начал методично перебирать все опции. Каждая из них заставляла рыжего корчить презрительные рожи, и в животе у Хары потяжелело от недоброго предчувствия.

Последний вариант «У меня пока нет парня» заставил чувства рыжего перескочить «Неприязнь» и упасть сразу до «Отвращения».

Хара выключил приставку и отложил джойстик.

Тем вечером он больше к «Doki-doki Love!» не прикасался.

 

 

Несколько следующих дней Хара набирался терпения. Одна лишь мысль о рыжем гопнике и его непроходимой ветке заставляла лезть на стену.

Я должен, сказал себе Хара на выходных, я просто обязан. Чем труднее ветка, тем роскошнее вознаграждение. Я смогу… Он попытался представить, чему научится на этот раз… и просто не смог.

Стоило лицу рыжего всплыть в памяти – и перед глазами у Хары вставала алая пелена.

– Я не сдамся, – стиснув зубы, Хара включил приставку, запустил игру и нашел последнее сохранение. – Рыжий ублюдок меня не сделает.

Представление не добавило Харе никаких очков – наоборот. Может, дело наладится во время учебы, понадеялся он, но этого не произошло. Стоило Харе появиться в классе, как рыжий начинал кривиться, и отметка на шкале его чувств опускалась все ниже.

– Ладно, – сдался Хара нехотя, когда сектор «Ненависть» заполнился на две трети. – Я выберу другой класс.

Вопреки всему, он продолжал надеяться – у него все еще оставался клуб.

Хара опять переиграл первый учебный день и снова отправился в класс «один». Гений за первой партой хмуро изучал учебник, и Хара едва не бросился ему на шею.

После занятий Хара отправился в баскетбольный клуб – пробоваться в менеджеры. Стоило ему открыть дверь в спортзал, как он столкнулся с выходящим из раздевалки рыжим.

– Смотри куда прешь, – буркнул он. Безразличие» вполне предсказуемо сменила «Неприязнь».

– Какого хрена?! Сколько можно?! – завопил Хара. Где-то в глубине дома стукнула дверь, раздались шаги, и в комнату робко заглянул младший брат Хары Кин:

– Братик Казу, у тебя все хорошо?

– Просто прекрасно, Кин, все просто прекрасно.

– Тогда ладно, – Кин потоптался у порога и ушел.

– Дожили! – проскрежетал Хара, когда за братом закрылась дверь. – Теперь из-за этого урода мои близкие места себе не находят.

Он сжал корпус джойстика и с ненавистью вгляделся в экран:

– На этот раз я не уйду, даже не надейся.

Хара и вправду не ушел и стал менеджером баскетбольного клуба. Каждый день он приходил на тренировку – и вызывал у рыжего новые волны жгучей неприязни. К середине лета «Неприязнь» перешла в «Отвращение», а «Отвращение» сменили «Ненависть» и «Гори в аду».

Хара не сдавался.

Когда «Ад» заполнился до краев, Хара наконец-то получил свою концовку. Та появилась в окружении языков пламени, голых черепов и гласила:

_«Увы и ах. Вы не смогли навязать любовь объекту своей обсессии. В основе любых отношений лежат понимание и симпатия. Вы не способны проявить первое и не сумели внушить вторую. Собирайте черные осколки вашего сердца и склеивайте их заново. Учтите свои ошибки, и, возможно, в будущем вам повезет»._

– Какого хрена?! – рявкнул Хара, на этот раз благоразумно понижая голос. – Ошибки?! Обсессия?! Да я бы никогда…

Он проглотил окончание фразы, едва не задыхаясь от бессилия.

– Ну хорошо же.

Учесть свои ошибки было нетрудно – нужно было просто не пересекаться с рыжим.

Хара отсидел церемонию приветствия, выбрал для учебы девятый класс, вступил в кружок журналистики и клуб кюдо. Все три года старшей школы он провел в окружении подруг, занимаясь любимым хобби, и подготовил неплохое портфолио для факультета журналистики.

Концовка, которую он получил в конце этой ветки, заставила его оторопеть:

_«Ну… что ли, поздравляем. Вы не нашли свою любовь – и вряд ли когда-нибудь найдете, ведь ее вам заменяют увлечения. Скорее всего вы посвятите себя работе и сделаете головокружительную карьеру, сходите в зрелом возрасте на омиай и найдете себе удобного мужа. Пусть у вас не было волнующих любовных переживаний, зато будет крепкая семья»._

– Стоп, – сказал Хара, дочитав до конца. – Стоп-стоп-стоп, а где рыжий? Я думал, он будет смотреть на меня издали и безответно сохнуть. Он что же, вообще на меня не запал?!

Хара снова переиграл все сначала, пытаясь совместить «крепкую семью», рыжего и усидеть на двух стульях. В этот раз он вытащил концовку с одинокой старостью и восемью котами, чего не случалось с самой первой ветки.

– Да блядь! – прошипел он, с недоверием вчитываясь в курсив строк. – Вы шутите!

Дни шли, Хара бился над линейкой рыжего гопника то так, то эдак – но у него не получалось ничего. Любое взаимодействие выливалось в неприязнь, отсутствие взаимодействия выливалось в безразличие. Иногда Харе казалось, что рыжий ненавидит его просто из принципа, ненавидит его короткую юбку и пышную грудь, его хвостики и улыбки, его черные чулки и упорство. Он чувствовал неприязнь к Харе, даже когда тот просто дышал.

Почему, думал Хара, я ведь ничего ему не сделал. Вообще ничего. Это нечестно!

Хара сражался против этой несправедливости, но все было зря. С каждым новым – и неудачным – прохождением в нем копились горечь и бессилие. Хара чувствовал себя обворованным. Где, думал он, в который уже раз вдавливая в корпус кнопки джойстика, где мои новые ощущения?

24 марта Хара отправился на выпускную церемонию. Послушал вдохновенную речь руководства школы и получил аттестат, сделал кучу снимков с друзьями и обменялся контактами с одноклассниками.

В разгар прощания кто-то тронул его за руку, Хара обернулся и увидел Марико-тян. Она протянула руку, и на лице ее была написана непривычная решимость:

– Я хочу вторую пуговицу от твоего гакурана, Хара-кун.

По классу прошел удивленный шепот, Хара чувствовал на себе чужие взгляды, ожидание и любопытство окружающих легли ему на плечи и пригнули к земле.

Но я ей должен, напомнил себе Хара, я должен Марико-тян.

Он поднял руку, вырвал вторую пуговицу с мясом и протянул ее Марико-тян.

– Спасибо, Хара-кун, – она кивнула, взяла пуговицу и отступила за чужие спины.

На этом средняя школа для Хары закончилась.

 

 

Все каникулы Хара провел, закрывшись в своей комнате и безрезультатно убиваясь о «Doki-doki Love!».

Вечером пятого апреля Хара закончил очередное неудачное прохождение, вынул диск, выключил приставку и запрятал бокс с игрой далеко на полку. Принял быстрый душ, почистил зубы, переоделся в пижаму. Еще раз проверил содержимое школьной сумки и зарядку плеера. Пожелал спокойной ночи родным и отправился в постель.

Сквозь незадернутое окно в комнату струился свет уличных фонарей. Хара лежал, невидяще смотрел в потолок и думал, что в итоге – хотел того или нет – все равно получил новый опыт.

Линейка рыжего гопника научила его проигрывать.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Эпилог**

Настало шестое апреля – день, которого Хара ждал с таким нетерпением, начало его новой жизни, начало учебы в старшей школе.

Он проснулся по звонку будильника, еще какое-то время понежился в постели, затем встал и начал собираться. Надел черный блейзер, черные же брюки, повязал красный галстук, подергал его за узел. Взял сумку и спустился вниз.

Мама ради такого случая задержалась и теперь накрывала на стол. Хара уставился на яичницу с беконом и ощутил смутное беспокойство. Все было правильно и в то же время нет.

– Вот ты и стал совсем взрослым, Казу, – мама ласково взъерошила ему волосы.

– Ты уже это говорила, – хмыкнул Хара. – И не раз и… – под недоуменным взглядом мамы он смешался и умолк. – Нет, ничего.

Хара позавтракал, сунул бенто в сумку, щелкнул по носу Кина и ушел.

В город пришла весна. По улицам спешили офисные клерки и такие же, как Хара, школьники. В воздухе кружились лепестки сакуры и оседали у Хары на волосах.

Старшая школа Кирисаки Дайичи раскинулась за воротами комплексом учебных зданий и служебных сооружений. Хара прошел мимо представителей разных клубов, зазывавших к себе первогодок, и направился к актовому залу. Там он нашел свободное место и сел, опустив сумку на пол. Острое ощущение дежавю никак не хотело его отпускать.

Хара выслушал краткое выступление директора и завучей.

– А теперь с началом нового учебного года нас поздравит ученик первого класса первого года обучения Ханамия Макото, – объявил директор гнусаво.

Ханамия Макото вышел к трибуне, и сердце Хары подскочило и забилось где-то в горле.

– Семпаи, соученики, будущие товарищи… – у Ханамии были выразительное лицо, широкие брови и насквозь фальшивая улыбка. Этого не может быть, подумал Хара, этого просто не может быть. Это же жизнь, а не гребаная игра.

Против воли он заозирался. Несколькими рядами дальше, опустив голову на плечо соседа, сопел соня. Зачесанные назад волосы открывали высокий лоб, посреди которого темнела родинка. Хара сглотнул: у соседа сони было умеренно красивое лицо и пустые глаза.

Каковы шансы, думал Хара лихорадочно, каковы шансы, что все они реальны? Каковы гребаные шансы… Хара попытался прикинуть и не смог – не помогала ни лемма Больцано-Вейерштрасса, ни знания о дифференциальных уравнениях.

Хара посмотрел направо, посмотрел налево, вытянул шею и посмотрел вперед. Рыжего не было. Ну разумеется.

Хара оскалился, как гиена, закинул ногу на ногу и, поймав взгляд стоящего на трибуне Ханамии, улыбнулся ему как старому знакомому.

Ханамия запнулся и умолк.

Хара оскалился шире.

Ханамия откашлялся, одарил аудиторию новой улыбкой и продолжил речь.

Боже мой, подумал Хара, я и не представлял, что в старшей школе будет так здорово.

 

 

Хара попал в класс три. Ханамия и соня – Сето – оказались в первом, пустоглазый Фурухаши – в седьмом. Хара был рад и не рад одновременно.

В первый же день он пришел к Ханамии, сел на край парты, выдул из жвачки огромный пузырь, сказал:

– Ханамия-кун, давай дружить, – и улыбнулся. Своей улыбкой Хара заслуженно гордился. Она как будто говорила: «Я знаю о тебе то, чего не знают другие. Поторгуемся?»

– Я подумаю, Хара-кун, – сказал Ханамия, и Хара мысленно возликовал: Ханамия узнал его имя!

Ханамия думал долго, целую неделю. Он присматривался к Харе, и остальные, Фурухаши и Сето, присматривались тоже. Для каждого из них у Хары находилась своя, особенная улыбка.

Ханамия разыскал его в пятницу, после уроков, – наконец-то.

– В средней школе ты, кажется, играл в баскетбол, Хара-кун. Почему бы нам завтра не погонять немного мяч на стритбольной площадке? Будем я, мои друзья. Ну как?

– Друзья это Сето и Фурухаши? – Хара снова щелкнул жвачкой, и Ханамия поморщился. Хара выдул новый пузырь и щелкнул им еще раз.

– Ты против?

– Наоборот. Где, ты сказал, находится эта стритбольная площадка?

 

 

На встречу Хара собирался тщательнее, чем когда-либо собирался на свидание.

– Встречаешься с девчонкой? – понимающе хмыкнул Ивао.

– Нет, – сказал Хара, заработав от брата странный взгляд.

Добираться до нужного района пришлось с двумя пересадками. Хара слушал плеер и дрожал от возбуждения. Как это будет, думал он, как это будет в настоящей жизни?

На стритбольную площадку он пришел за полчаса до срока, но остальные его уже ждали.

– Привет, – сказал Хара, выдувая пузырь. Новая вредная привычка ему ужасно нравилась.

Ханамия, Фурухаши и Сето переглянулись, и Хара понял, что его оценивают.

– Между прочим, – сказал он, – я знаю, что такое лемма Больцано-Вейерштрасса.

Сето фыркнул.

– Рад за тебя, – улыбнулся Ханамия, и у этой его улыбки тоже была целая прорва значений. Хара даже залюбовался. – Мяч в игру?

– Мяч в игру, – кивнул Хара, подтягивая рукава.

Фурухаши сделал отмашку и подбросил вверх мяч. Хара завладел им без труда – он был мощнее и выше – но удержать не смог. Ханамия увел мяч с легкостью, которая граничила с читерством, и Хара невольно подумал, что никогда еще не видел игрока лучше. Выстукивая задорный бит, Ханамия повел мяч к кольцу – и Хара ждал этого момента с тех самых пор, как прошел первую ветку в «Doki-doki Love!». Он дернул Ханамию за худи, отобрал мяч и забросил его в корзину.

На площадке стало тихо.

Где-то неподалеку гудели машины и возбужденно визжали дети, но здесь, здесь был кокон абсолютной тишины. Хара разрушил его, в очередной раз щелкнув жвачкой.

Сето зевнул, поднялся со скамьи, и вместе с Фурухаши и Ханамией они сгрудились вокруг Хары.

– Что это было, Хара-кун? – произнес Ханамия вкрадчиво. – Ты нарушил правила.

– И-и? – хмыкнул Хара.

Ханамия ощерился в улыбке.

– Как насчет вступить в баскетбольный клуб школы? Тебя ждет много интересного, обещаю.

Хара сжал пальцы в кулак и протянул вперед. Ханамия без колебания стукнул по нему своим. Секунду спустя к ним присоединились Фурухаши и Сето.

 

 

– Вообще-то нас четверо, – сообщил Ханамия. Как он и хотел, Хара вступил в баскетбольный клуб, и теперь, помимо обычных тренировок, они отрабатывали «Паутину», обещавшую вывести Кирисаки Дайичи в финал Межшкольных. – Просто Ямазаки отстранили от учебы за драку. Он вернется в конце недели.

– Неужели? – сказал Хара. Сердце его зашлось в груди, как сумасшедшее. Каковы шансы, думал он, каковы гребаные шансы, что?..

Всю неделю Хара терпеливо ждал. Ждал, считал дни, затем – часы и минуты.

После занятий он отправился на тренировку, вошел в зал – и увидел ярко-рыжие волосы и хмурое лицо. Наконец-то, подумал Хара, наконец-то, господи.

– Хара, это Ямазаки, – представил Ханамия. – Ямазаки, это Хара. Он будет с нами играть.

– На что уставился? – буркнул Ямазаки вместо приветствия, и сердце Хары запело в груди. Теперь-то, подумал он, теперь-то я обязательно открою эту гребаную романтическую концовку!

 


End file.
